Crimson
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive? CHAPTER 11 & 12 IS UP! FINISHED!
1. Suicide

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- This story has nothing to do with my other stories.  
  
*******************  
  
It had been a cold and rainy day today. Drakken was walking sulkily back to his lair where Shego was patiently waiting for him to return. They were planning a new plan but Drakken needed some air so he took a walk, leaving Shego behind. Little did Drakken know that it would start raining by the time he was far from his lair. He knew he should have brought a coat along. He just sighed and began to head back home to continue on his plans. He wasn't sure why he needed a walk, he just felt as if he needed air.  
  
He made it back to the lair, but something was wrong, he could feel it. He cautiously opened the door and called, "Shego, are you here?" Drakken called to his partner in crime.  
  
When he received no answer he grew curious and walked further in the doorway closing the door behind him. He saw a flickering light in the living room which meant that Shego was probably watching TV and fell asleep. He smiled at how easily that girl could fall asleep and not know it.  
  
He walked to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the recliner facing away from him and in front of the TV, was a limp hand with a gash on its wrist. The dark red liquid still dripped from the wrist and onto the puddle of thick crimson blood. He paled at the sight of the bloody wrist, and slowly walked closer to the recliner until he was directly in front of it. He was horribly sick from the sight in front of him. It was Shego's lifeless body. Both of her wrists were cut deeply, with the blood still seeping from her cuts. Her body was covered in the thick red liquid and her skin was paler then normal. He checked her neck and prayed for a pulse, he got nothing. He gasped when he saw a glimmer on the floor, right underneath her arm, in the puddle of blood. He picked it up and gasped again. It was the blade she had used to kill herself. He dropped the foul tool and fell to the ground, crying over Shego's lifeless body. Her blood was soon mixing with his tears and clothes.  
  
Drakken knew she was gone. There was no bringing his beloved Shego back. He never knew how much she meant to him until now, she was gone. Dead. Lifeless. Gone. He cried until he finally fell asleep because when he came too, it was morning. He needed help. He grabbed the phone off the hook that was sitting on the coffee table, and dialed Kim Possible's number.  
  
A tired, scraggy voice answered the phone, "Hello, Possible residence."  
  
"Is this Kim Possible speaking?" Drakken asked his voice was worn out from crying most of the night.  
  
"Speaking, who's this?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kim, it's me, Dr. Drakken, I have a favor to ask you." He chocked out.  
  
"Wait, you want me to help you? Where's Shego, doesn't she usually help you? And didn't you know that I don't do villain stuff." Kim replied bored.  
  
"Shego's dead. I need your help over here, she committed suicide and now I don't know what to do." He said, chocking out the words and keeping the tears in.  
  
Kim was stunned she had no clue what to say, she only answered in a quiet monist tone, "I'll be right over, what is the address?"  
  
As soon as Kim, Ron, and Rufus arrived at Drakken's lair, Drakken showed them into the living room where the air was grim and dull. Kim gasped and almost fainted, and Ron almost threw up as did Rufus.  
  
"Why would she do it?" Kim whispered.  
  
"It's horrible." Ron said quietly. Rufus nodded and jumped in Ron's cargo pocket.  
  
"I can't figure that part out. I gave her everything, a home, a room, food, money, she was practically spoiled. What more could she want? I always treated her kind. The only reason I could think of is, she didn't want to be a villain anymore maybe she wanted to be normal. I honestly think she was murdered" He said tonelessly.  
  
"We can take her to the coroner's, they can do an autopsy on her to see if she was or not." Kim said, though she highly doubted Shego was murdered, just a tormented soul wanting to end her life.  
  
"Let's get her over there KP. I can't take this, it's horrifying." Ron said.  
  
Everyone helped get Shego into the car Wade set them up with and set off to the coroner's. They let the people take Shego and do the autopsy on her.  
  
"We should have the results on her in a couple of days." One of the men who were performing the autopsy said.  
  
"Sir, we would really like this autopsy done in a few hours." Kim said.  
  
"Mam, we can't do that. What did you say your name was again?" The young man asked.  
  
"Kim Possible." Kim answered.  
  
The young man looked shocked and stuttered, "Yes, we can do it in a few hours, anything for a case Miss Possible." He said then turned away to get started.  
  
Everyone sat down to discuss what they will do when the autopsy report came back.  
  
"We really can't tell until it comes in." Kim explained.  
  
"Well, I say we discuss why Shego would want to do this?" Ron said.  
  
"Can we not discuss this?!" Drakken yelled, then stood up and left to the drinking fountains.  
  
"He must really be taking this hard." Kim sighed.  
  
"Poor guy, he must have really like her. Well who wouldn't, that tight fitting jumpsuit she always wore." Ron got cut off by Kim.  
  
"Ron, that is totally gross, you need to respect Shego!" Kim scolded.  
  
"Sorry KP, Maybe we should take Drakken to Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked, "I mean he must be hungry."  
  
"Is that all you thin about, is food?" Kim argued.  
  
"No, I think about other stuff too." He defended himself.  
  
Drakken walked back over to them and sat down.  
  
"Drakken, are you hungry? We should go get something to eat." Ron said quietly.  
  
Drakken nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
They made it to Bueno Nacho and ordered 3 nacos for them to eat there. They made little conversation while they were eating. Drakken was unusually quiet while Kim and Ron babbled quietly. They were all done with their meal when Kim's Kimunicator beeped.  
  
"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.  
  
"It's the coroner's they have Shego's autopsy reports, they said they would like you to come down and look at them." Wade said looking at his computer and telling Kim the sitch.  
  
"Ok Wade, were on our way, thanks." Kim said switching the Kimunicator off.  
  
"We have to get to the coroner's, they have the results." Kim said, grabbing her bag and ushering everyone out.  
  
When they made it to the coroner's, they saw the same man who already talked to them earlier. He was running up to them with folders in his hand.  
  
"Can you guys come into my office please?" said the man whose name was Walter, from his nametag on his shirt.  
  
They all filed into his office and found a spot to sit in.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Kim asked eagerly.  
  
"I did, from what I found I think she was murdered. But I am not entirely sure." He paused to see the looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you sure she was murdered?" Kim whispered.  
  
"I am not entirely sure." He answered.  
  
"I want whoever did this, brought to justice!" Drakken yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, here are the results that I have here makes me believe she was murdered. I found that her wrists were a clean cut, no hesitation cuts, and no cuts surrounding that area." He said but was cut off by Kim.  
  
"What do you mean hesitation cuts?"  
  
"When a person attempts to do a suicide, they always cut their selves but not enough to kill them so they do it deeper. Or they will be in a crazy frenzy where they panic and attack their wrists with the blade. None of that was found." He explained.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't do this to herself." Drakken said imperceptibly.  
  
"I also found a small puncture wound on her neck which makes me believe she was injected with something. So I analyzed her blood and I found a sedative in it." He said taking a paper out with the blood results.  
  
"So in other words, she was drugged when they murdered her?" Drakken asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, I also found something strange in her blood." He paused to get the paper out.  
  
"Strange, like what?" Kim, Ron, and Drakken asked in unison.  
  
"Her blood, it's chemically made up, it's not really blood, and it's as if she was created or something." He said.  
  
Kim and Ron turned to look at Drakken and asked, "Did you cl." they were cut off by Drakken.  
  
"I did not clone her! I respected her threats of no cloning so I didn't do it. There has to be some explanation." He said desperately.  
  
"What ever the explanation is, we need to find it fast. Mr. Walter, can I scan these results to a friend of mine, so we can figure out what's going on?" Kim asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure, here you go." He handed her the results.  
  
After Kim was all done with scanning the results they all headed out of the coroner's building and everyone headed back to their homes. They would discuss everything in the morning when Wade was done going over all the results and try to get a hook on this mystery.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
*********************************  
  
Dun Dun Dun, Who has murdered Shego? What's with her blood? And how are they going to unravel the mysteries? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this story! Please review! Please? Oh and I am still working on The Perfect Life. 


	2. Where Am I?

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 2- Where am I?  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Expect Daniel he belongs to me.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- This story has nothing to do with my other stories. Also I would like to thank DarkPlasma, Mira425, Rick, and Psychedelic Leviathan for being my first reviews and sending those kind words. Oh and I would also like to say that I have no clue what Aviarius looks like or what he acts like so this is just guess work.  
  
*************************  
  
A woman with long, wavy, black raven hair lay on a pile of hay in a cold, dark, musky stone room. With a second look you'd notice it was a dungeon with the chains everywhere. The woman's wrist was tied to one of the chains. She was sleeping but looked as if she were beaten several times but the cuts and bruises on her body.  
  
The door on the left was opened with a series of locks being unlocked. When the door was finally opened a man walked in, who was pretty tall and had dark black hair and a muscular figure. Then another man walked in who was pretty scrawny. The man who was bigger of the two walked over to the woman and kicked her in the side arousing her from her sleep.  
  
"Get up you lazy scum bag!" The man shouted.  
  
The woman groaned and sat up weakly. She had seen the scrawny man several times because he was the one who brought her food. But she had not seen the bigger man at all, but she did not need to see him to know who he was.  
  
"Aviarius," The woman spat, "What do you want with me?!"  
  
Aviarius crouched down in front of her face and slapped her making her fall back on the hay in her weak state.  
  
"Do not question me Shego." He said grabbing a handful of her black raven hair.  
  
Shego hissed in pain but did not mutter a single word.  
  
"Daniel, get these cuts cleaned up and then get some food for her. We need her to be in top shape if we want to her to do our dirty work." He said turning to the scrawny man and gave him his orders.  
  
The scrawny man named Daniel nodded and headed out of the dungeon and down the hall to get the supplies that were needed.  
  
"What dirty work do you need me to do? And what makes you think I'll do it?" Shego insisted stubbornly, which got another slap in the face.  
  
"You will do as told if you ever want to see your beloved brothers!" He yelled in her face.  
  
"You have my brothers?" Shego asked, shocked that they got caught, "So I take it were in Chicago?" She remarked snidely.  
  
Apparently Aviarius chose to ignore those questions and said, "I need you to get items for me from different locations. I have your brothers so if you want to see them alive then I suggest you listen carefully to my orders." He said, holding on tight to her chin making her bruise lightly.  
  
"Just wait until Drakken finds out you kidnapped me! He'll come and rescue me; he'll find some kind of help!" Shego yelled getting angry for him bruising her face. She knew Drakken would be worried about her and would try to find her but he would not succeed. He was not smart enough to pull a plan like that without her. She just wanted to scare Aviarius.  
  
He only laughed in her face and said, "See my dear; I'm cleaver at these things. I knew he would come and look for you, even though he wouldn't succeed, I still some time to buy so I planned your own death." He laughed again.  
  
"What do you mean planned my death?!" Shego said a bit frightened.  
  
"Quite simply really, I had some of my men put something in Dr. Drakken's drink making him need air before he got sick all over the place, that got rid of him for the time being. Then you turned on the TV and fell asleep in front of it, it was too perfect. So we put gasoline on a rag and put it on your face knocking you out. That got you out of the picture for the time being." He was cut off by Shego.  
  
"You dirty rat that still doesn't answer my question! How can I be dead, if my body is not there to prove it?!" Shego yelled irritated.  
  
Aviarius slapped her harder then all the rest, across her face than said, "If you would let me finish then maybe I can finish my story!" he sighed in frustration and continued on his story. "As I was saying, once you were out of the picture we took a hair strand and made a clone of you. I had to give my Compliments to Dr. Drakken for making the cloning machine and selling it to a pawn shop after you told him to get rid of it."  
  
Shego's eyes widened a bit at this comment but did not say anything.  
  
He continued on, "We took the clone and placed her in the same spot you were in and was going to cut her wrists making it look like a suicide but the little brat had your attitude so she gave us trouble! Lucky for us Dr. Drakken had sedatives in his lab that we could use. So we sedated her and did our job making it look like a suicide. I can just picture your lover's face when he walks in the living room and finds you dead in a bloody mess." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
Shego felt sick, she felt the bile rise up in her throat but she quickly swallowed it, not wanting to get sick in front of him. She raised her head and said viciously, "He will know it's not my body! He will find out, he was the one who created the damn clones in the first place you sick son of a." She was cut of by a punch in the stomach. Shego was not expecting that, she was ready for a blow to the face but not her abdomen. She coughed dryly at the lack of water she had not drunken in hours.  
  
Just then Daniel came back in the dungeon carrying food and supplies.  
  
'Finally,' Shego thought, 'my savior is here to rid of Aviarius.' Once she thought that Aviarius stood up and shook off all the dust that was covering his outfit. Once he was done dusting himself off he turned to walk out the door but stopped and turned around and smacked Shego in the lip making her lip bleed.  
  
"That's for still living when I banned you from Chicago all those years ago!" He whispered harshly, then turned and walked out the door again.  
  
Shego only licked the blood off her lip and stared at Daniel with cold eyes. He came over to her and began cleaning off her wounds and cuts. He set her food down next to her so she could eat while he cleaned the cuts that were visible right now.  
  
"Why do you work for him? You don't seem like a bad guy." Shego said, sensing his light touch on her cuts.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." He whispered.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean." Shego said, taking a bite out of her bread, "You don't like to be his little slave, but you are. Every villain has one, except my boss, he treats me nice." She paused as she just said these words. Drakken treated her well compared to these goons. She should be grateful she has such a great supper villain boss. And what's best is he pays her and still treats her with respect, these people don't get paid, she was sure of it.  
  
"Your boss treats you nice?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Yeah, yes he does. I never noticed it until now. I should really stop being so hard on him. Gee you'd think I was his boss." She chuckled lightly at her own joke, "Ow!" She screamed as she felt a pinch in her arm. She turned to see what had caused her arm to hurt and saw that Daniel had put a needle in her arm. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "What did you put in me?!" She said, standing up but only falling back down with fatigue, "What is happening to me, answer me!!" She yelled, panicking.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shego, seem like a nice person but I have to follow orders. You won't be harmed; yet, you will just be taken somewhere and be given your orders if you want to see your brothers." Daniel explained.  
  
"How do. I. know you're not. lying. about my. brothers?" She chocked out. It was getting hard for her too talk since the drug he put in her was slowing her down.  
  
"What do you want, for us to take you to them?" He asked.  
  
Shego could not talk anymore so she slightly nodded her head in affirmative.  
  
"I'll talk to Aviarius about it. For now you will be taken to. oops almost said that plans. Good night Shego sleep tight." He laughed.  
  
Shego could no longer fight the fluid surging through her veins as he was speaking, so she closed her eyes and let the poison do its dirty work by knocking her out unconsciousness.  
  
To be continued.  
  
****************************  
  
So, did you guys like it? I am sorry for the long wait, I still have writer's block and I am so busy now that school is going back on. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. I am not sure but I think it is kind of cheesy, it may have started out nice but now I think it is going down hill, so if you guys have any suggestions those will be greatly appreciated. The next chapter soon, if I get enough reviews, sorry for being selfish but they make me feel better and motivate me to write. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Carlotta Star

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 3- Carlotta Star  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Expect Daniel he belongs to me.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- Thank you to all of the people who has reviewed this story. I hope this story is turning out ok so far. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
Shego felt immense pain in her ankles and wrists. It felt as if her skin was raw there. She finally opened her eyes to see Aviarius standing over a conference table. He looked up and saw that Shego was awake. He smiled wickedly and walked over to her.  
  
"You're finally awake; I have plans for you to do." He said maliciously.  
  
"I won't do anything for you unless I see my brothers." Shego spat.  
  
"I had a feeling you would say that. Fine you can see them. GUARDS!!" He yelled to get them in the room he was in.  
  
They came in and waited for instructions from Aviarius.  
  
"I want you to put chains on her and follow me to go see her brothers." Aviarius commanded.  
  
"Yes sir." They all chirped.  
  
They unlocked Shego's chains and dropped her to the floor. They went to pick her up but she protested and shook them of. Once she was up they grabbed her arms roughly and put chains on them. They then pushed her out the door following Aviarius.  
  
They all made it down to the lower part of the dungeons and stopped at a big one with talking in it. The words were spoken so softly that Shego could not make out what they were saying. One of the guards holding her unhooked his keys from his belt and opened the door, silencing the talking. Aviarius pushed Shego in the dungeon making her fall on someone.  
  
"Come to bring us a toy Aviarius?" One of the boys spat sarcastically. When he looked down he gasped in shock. It was his sister Shego.  
  
"Shego, what did they do to you?!" Hego yelled.  
  
"Shego?!" Two voices said in unison.  
  
"I'll give you five minutes to catch up." Aviarius warned, then turned and shut the door.  
  
Shego sat up and let her self be hugged by all three of her brothers, Hego, Wego #1, and Wego #2. Once they were all done sharing their little moment of get together they all started talking at once.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"What have you been doing over the years?"  
  
"Who's your new boyfriend?"  
  
"Do you have a lover?"  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
All those questions were asked by the four of them but none of the questions were answered.  
  
"Oh I've missed you guys so much. Once Aviarius banned me from Chicago, I never thought I would have to see him again. I was distraught because I also didn't think I'd get to see m family." Shego cried.  
  
"Well, you get too see us. Mom and Dad are fine. Dad still talks highly of you. He still thinks of you as his perfect little angel, the pride of the family." Hego said holding his little sister in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, you should see what he has to say" Wego #1 said the first part.  
  
"When ever Aviarius gets into the topic." Wego # 2 finished.  
  
Shego laughed. Just like Kim's twin brothers. Just when she was about to say something the doors opened and in came the guards who pulled Shego out.  
  
"Times up." Was the only reply she got from the henchmen.  
  
"I love you guys!" Shego yelled.  
  
"We love you too baby sister!" All three of her brothers' yelled in unison.  
  
The guards brought Shego back into the dark conference room and tied her to a chair. Aviarius came walking up to her and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Now that you have seen your brothers, I want you too do my plans for me." He said calmly.  
  
"What are they?" Shego hissed.  
  
"Legend has it, that if I were too succeed in getting all 5 of the sacred jewel diamonds onto this stiletto," He held up the long gold staff, "Then I could use that as a key to open a time dimension." He finished.  
  
"So, yeah, in other words, I get the rings and you'll be on your merry jolly way to try and take over the world. Right?" Shego said with sarcasm dripping off her tongue.  
  
"It is not so simple. There are terrorists who wear these rings. I want you to travel to all these places in disguise and get all of the rings somehow. Sound simple enough? Well it had better be, because you're going to do it whether you like it or not!" He shouted to her while standing up.  
  
"When do I start, and where is the first ring?" Shego asked quietly, knowing all too well that she was not getting out of this one.  
  
"Good girl. The first ring is in Russia. The man who wears it is named Theodore Camble; He usually goes to a strip club every night. I want you to pretend you're one of the dancers, and get that ring by all means possible." He told her, than motioned for his men to untie her, "You will leave immediately, after you have gotten the ring, you will report back to me. I will have my henchmen fly you there. Oh and one more thing. If you do not return by 24 hours, your brothers will be gone." He laughed viciously and turned around to walk out the door.  
  
The plane ride to Russia was an eventful one since Shego was not in chains anymore. She was in her disguise outfit already. She had long curly blonde hair with a skimpy outfit and high top shoes to go with her outfit. Her name was Carlotta Star, if anyone asked.  
  
When they made it too the strip club, Shego hopped out and went in to start her plans. She placed a picture of Theodore Camble in her top, which was pretty much a bra. She entered the alcohol smelling bar and headed to the back to get ready for a performance.  
  
The curtains opened up with about five girls on stage with Shego as the sixth one. They were all dancing provocative to satisfy dirty men who only think about sex and beer. After a few minutes of tantalizing a few men Shego spotted her victim, Theodore Camble. She walked over to him, swinging her hips seductively only earning a quick swipe to her bottom from one of the drunken men. She ignored it and continued on her way over to her victim with the ring.  
  
She calmly walked up to him and started to dance around him with her hips swaying slowly around his lower regions. He was standing up like all the rest of the men trying to get a cheap feel from the dancers. Shego pushed him down on the chair and straddled his hips giving him a full taste of her rolling hips on his crotch. He smiled at the size of her breasts and tried to feel them, but Shego wasn't comfortable with unknown men touching her bosoms so she just continued her rub on him until he rolled his head back in pleasure. Now was her chance to get the ring now that he was occupied. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts, might as well get something out of him touching her. She carefully slipped the ring off and placed it in her bra-top, and placed his hand back over her breasts. Once she had the ring she quickly got off of him and his disgustingly turned on lower regions and turned on her heel, ignoring his protests, to head over to the back of the stage where she could make her escape.  
  
Shego ran out to the jet that was waiting for her and jumped in.  
  
"Did you get the ring?" One of the henchmen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got the ring." Shego said holding it up.  
  
"Excellent." He said after analyzing it.  
  
*************  
  
Kim woke up to the familiar sound of beeping on her Kimunicator. She groggily got up and picked up the small device. She turned it on to see Wade's face on the small screen.  
  
"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.  
  
"It's a stolen ancient ring from a man named Theodore Camble who lives in Russia. He said that he was at a strip club last night and when a stripper came up to him and started dancing on him, she left, and the ring was gone also."  
  
"No offense Wade but why do I have to take care of this?" Kim asked.  
  
"Because he sent a copy of the surveillance tape for you too see, and I think you should see that woman." Wade said. His screen went blank and then a copy of the tape could be seen on her screen.  
  
Kim gasped when she saw the face of the young stripper. It looked exactly like Shego, only a blonde Shego. This defiantly caused for investigation.  
  
The screen went back to Wade.  
  
"Wade, I think this defiantly causes for an investigation. Get Ron and Drakken ready. We're heading out to Russia." Kim said.  
  
***************************************************  
  
What is this? Could they actually figure out if Shego is alive and save her? What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you to all of those wonderful reviewers out there. Please review! Hope you like this new chapter. 


	4. Is That Shego?

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Expect Daniel he belongs to me.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- I fixed a mistake in the third chapter. It said at the beginning that it was chapter 2. Sorry about that little mistake. It's fixed now. I am also so sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy with school work that I haven't been able to update.  
  
*********************  
  
Wade had contacted Ron and Drakken and told them to meet at Kim's house. There are some plans to be discussed. When they arrived Kim let them in and began telling them what they have.  
  
"How can it be Shego? She's not even blonde." Drakken argued.  
  
"Here, it's a surveillance tape of the whole scene." Kim said popping a tape into the VCR that Wade sent her.  
  
Drakken stared at the tape in disbelief, it could not be Shego. What would she want with a ring? Why would she be wearing a disguise? And if that was Shego, then why didn't she kick some ass for slapping her bum? These were questions that just seemed obvious that this wasn't Shego.  
  
"It can't be her.." He stopped when the tape got a semi close up on her face. The woman who appeared to be Shego had a cringe on her face while sitting on Theodore Camble's lap. She also had one freckle on her cheek that Drakken always found desirable. He blushed when that thought came to mind.  
  
"It is Shego." He said simple.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ron asked.  
  
Drakken stood up and showed them the freckle that was always there. She only had one freckle, so it always stood out when she was near him.  
  
"It's her freckle, she always had it. Only one so that's how I knew it was her." Drakken said.  
  
"What if it is a clone?" Kim asked.  
  
"She wouldn't have the freckle. When we cloned, they always lacked skin freckles or cuts just plain skin." Drakken explained.  
  
"Alright, so we know this is Shego. But why is she acting like this? I mean what could she possible want with a ring?" Kim asked.  
  
"I'll say she didn't even kick any booty!" Ron said disappointed.  
  
"This was planned. Look how she saw Theodore and walked straight too him. She wanted that ring because once she got it she took off. You know it's for somebody else because she didn't stop to beat some drunken dirty men." Drakken said.  
  
"That is a very good point. I think maybe she was kidnapped and forced to do this only because, what you aid, she didn't beat any one up." Kim analyzed.  
  
"Who would kidnap her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Some one who knows what she can do." Drakken said quietly.  
  
"Well then it's settled, we'll go and talk to Theodore Camble and find out what is so important about that ring." Kim said.  
  
Everyone agreed also so Kim beeped Wade and told him to set up a ride for them.  
  
***  
  
Shego sat at a table with her feet propped up on the wooden table top. She was filing her nails while Aviarius was talking to his henchmen about the next step of getting the second ring. Much of like how Drakken is explaining his plans to his henchmen and Shego sits at the table in the back. Only this time Shego can't sarcastically talk to Aviarius like she does to Drakken.  
  
Aviarius seemed to be done talking so Shego quickly put her feet down and set her nail filer down to pay attention before she had another bruise to prove that she never pays attention.  
  
"I have the plans for you. You will head out to Austria to get the second ring from Gerald Berkanshift. He is a very isolated person so he hardly ever goes anywhere besides his house. He works from his house and only leaves when he needs groceries. Keep in mind that this man is very dangerous, he studied the martial arts and takes kindly to ancient powers which is why he has that ring. I need you to get over there and get it right now!" Aviarius shouted at her and grabbing her arms to lift her up.  
  
"Ok, chill, I'm on my way. What outfit am I wearing this time?" Shego asked sarcastically.  
  
Aviarius lifted his hand making Shego flinch but he only grabbed a brunette haired wig.  
  
"You will be wearing this wig with this outfit." He said grabbing an outfit which was a professional suit. It was a black skirt and black top. The skirt was rather short but she ignored that, "Put it on and get out of here, now!" He said ushering her out of the door.  
  
The henchmen followed her to the jet they flew in last time, and waited until she was all done getting dressed.  
  
Once she was finished they all headed in the jet and prepared for takeoff. Shego didn't make any conversation while in the plane. Not that they would talk to her anyways.  
  
They arrived at Gerald Berkanshift's house only to be greeted with gates and surveillance cameras everywhere. Shego sighed. It was going to be a bit difficult to get over all these walls in a skirt. She still didn't understand why she is going to jump over all these walls just to go talk to this man about, what was she going to talk to him about again? Shego sighed and turned to the henchmen in the front.  
  
"What was I supposed to ask hi again?" Shego asked.  
  
"You are to tell him you are a hired cleaning lady that was called in today." He said simply.  
  
"What if he says I didn't hire a cleaning lady?"  
  
"Then you simply use your sass and attitude."  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"I mean, just use your normal attitude. What would you do if someone hired you, but when you get there they say they did not hire someone? Do what you have to too get inside that house." He commanded.  
  
"Fine, fine." She said simply and jumped out of the jet that was coming to a land.  
  
When she landed on the ground perfectly, considering she is in a skirt, she looked up and grabbed her bag of supplies that they threw down to her. It was her 'cleaning supplies' that were actually her materials she would use to get that ring. She threw her bag over her shoulder and climbed up the wall using the vine plants as a latter. It was a difficult task since her skirt kept riding up her thighs even more. She hated small skirts.  
  
Once she was over the wall she casually walked the rest of the way to his door and knocked on it. Gerald answered it on the third knock.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want? How did you get in my property?" He asked annoyed.  
  
Shego attempted to put on a fake cheery voice and smiled, "Sir I am here about your call for cleaning your house. The gate was open." She said in a very cheery voice (Much like the one in The Twin Factor)  
  
"I didn't make a call for a house cleaning lady." He said predictably.  
  
"Well sir, I came all the way over here to clean your house and I am not going to leave until I clean your house." She said her cheery voice faltering a little bit.  
  
"Whatever, just do your job and leave, please." He added after he saw the look on her face.  
  
Shego sighed and walked in. She noted he didn't have a ring on his finger, so that meant she would have to go look for it. She walked into the living room and began dusting with her duster she was holding. When Gerald walked off, Shego began stalking off down the halls to look for the missing ring. She was about to go down the hall when Gerald returned.  
  
"Do you mind cleaning the kitchen first?" He asked.  
  
Shego sighed and nodded since she WAS the cleaning lady. She followed him into the kitchen and began on the counters. She was almost done and about to move on the dishes when he asked if she could make him a drink. What is up with this guy? He doesn't ask for much does he?  
  
Shego was about to turn around and snap at him when she got a malicious smile on her face.  
  
"Sure, why don't you just sit down and relax?" She asked in an innocent voice.  
  
Gerald just smiled at her and walked out of the room and into the living room. Once he was gone, Shego took her bag that was over her shoulder, and opened it up to grab a little bag of sleeping powder. It was Aviarius's idea. She opened it up and placed it in his drink that she got for him. She brought his cup of juice to him and set it on the coffee table and walked away. She hid behind the hall wall and waited until he took a sip of his cup. Nothing happened until he picked up his newspaper and fell asleep.  
  
"Yes!" Shego shouted silently.  
  
After she made sure he was 100% asleep, she quickly ran down to a room that looked like his. She carefully entered his room and looked in all of the drawers and closets. She was rummaging through nook and cranny until she fell upon a small velvet box. When she opened it she smiled a toothy grin. She had found the second ring. She pocketed the small object and ran out of the room.  
  
She made it! She was home free. Shego hopped in the jet and was headed off to go see Aviarius.  
  
*******************************  
  
I am so sorry this took so long! I am so stressed out with school work that I have no time to type anymore. Plus to make matters worse I have writer's block!!! That is why this chapter is not good. I just wrote down stuff to get it out to you guys. Please Review! Please? I could really use the cheering up right now, especially with all this stress. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Remembering The Past

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Expect Daniel he belongs to me.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- I am back to writing my stories, but unfortunately, my internet wasn't working so I had my stories on hold. But only for a few days! Oh well, it doesn't matter because I have the next chapter up. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kim was taking a shower in the bathroom when her Kimunicator went off. She quickly threw on a towel and ran to get it.  
  
"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim said to the 10 year old genius.  
  
"I think we've got another break with the Shego mystery. A man by the name of Gerald Berkanshift said that a maid came to his house to clean when he didn't even call one. He mentioned that she had sort of a temper. The woman who was cleaning his house had given him a drink which knocked him unconscious. When he woke up, his prized ancient ring was stolen." Wade explained, and then added, "Here, his surveillance cameras caught her on tape. Doesn't she notice we're following her by the tapes?"  
  
"Guess not. Will you let me see the tapes?" She said struggling to keep her towel on. Thank goodness this screen was so small.  
  
"Sure, I'll switch over to video mode." He answered, typing menacingly over his keyboard, and then added, "He contacted us quite fast considering this only happened a short few hours ago." He said, and then switched to video mode.  
  
"Please and thank you." She sweetly added.  
  
The woman in the video was defiantly the same woman in all the other videos and pictures. If this was Shego then why would she not care about surveillance cameras? Surely a wanted villain in eleven countries would know rich guys and public places have surveillance cameras. But maybe she wanted to be seen, she had seen Shego glance up at the camera's a couple of times.  
  
Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Rufus had all gone down too see Theodore Camble and that was no help. All he said was he had a pretty dancer on his lap, and then she got up and left, along with his ring, he was sure of it. Now, Kim guessed, it was time to go talk to Gerald Berkanshift. But, she wasn't sure if he would be any help.  
  
"Wade, can you get us a ride to head over to speak with this Gerald Berkanshift guy?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll send someone over. Is anyone else going along with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll call Ron and tell him what we're doing, and then I'll call Drakken and tell him we're heading over there." She said.  
  
"Ok, I'll get someone over there as fast as I can." Wade said then hung up.  
  
Kim had called Ron after she was done getting dressed and then let Drakken know they were going to pick him up. They told him they were going to explain everything on the way to Gerald's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shego was fingering the shiny gold band with rubies all over it. She was in the back of the jet waiting to get back too Aviarius's lair. She wasn't exactly sure where he stayed she only knew that she wanted out of that place as fast as possible. She was making sure that she was in view of surveillance cameras, that way if Kim Possible was on her tail, she could at least save her. Well that would mean she would be sent to jail for the crimes that she previously committed, but Shego was an expert on escaping. Plus Drakken would probably help her escape, maybe.  
  
That little thought started to get her to think about Drakken, She missed him. She found it strange that she was missing him. He was always a whinny baby, but now that she thought about it, she loved that. It made Dr. Drakken, Dr. Drakken. She knows he cares about her, but she is not so sure if he cares enough for her to come and rescue her.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a scruffy voice telling her to get out of the plane. They had arrived. She calmly jumped off the air craft and walked up to Aviarius. She held out the ring for him too see.  
  
"You are getting these rings too easy." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I am the best." She said smugly.  
  
"Now you can have dinner if you want. Go get cleaned up and I'll send someone up to get you from your new room in about two hours. You have pleased me enough to give you a new room. Although it will be locked at all times, it is still good to have a nice warm bed, eh?" He said walking off with his new found ring.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes, she was happy that she gets a room, but to have it locked all the time? 'Oh well, guess it's better than nothing' Shego thought. She was pushed suddenly by one of Aviarius's henchmen. They were shoving her to her room.  
  
It was a long walk to her room but when they made it, they roughly pushed her in and slammed the door shut and locked it. She looked around and smiled. It reminded her of her room back at Drakken's lair. It was a simple room painted light green with dark green shades over her windows, and her bed was a queen sized bed with green sheets over it also. The carpet was a faded green. The dressers and other furniture's were all wooden. She loved this room; she could really feel tranquilized in this room.  
  
Shego smiled when she saw she had a bathroom connected to her room also. Finally she could have a shower without feeling like someone was watching her. She grabbed a fresh towel off the rack and stocked off to the bathroom. After stripping herself of her clothes, she stepped in the shower and turned the water to a scorching temperature. She scrubbed herself of the perspiration and sweat that was lingering on her body. Next, she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner bottles that were already in the shower and poured some in her palm to scrub it in her hair. She was lathering her hair for a few more minutes until she was sure it was everywhere, and then rinsed it all out.  
  
When she was sure that she was one-hundred percent clean, she grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself off, leaving her skin a soft red-peach tone. After she was done getting dried off, she pulled out some pajamas that were left in a dresser. They were emerald green, just like her eyes. She slipped the bottom piece of the outfit on and lifted the shirt over her head and slipped that on also. Once she was done getting ready for her nap, she proceeded to lie down on her soft queen sized bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Rufus were all stepping out of the jet that Wade had supplied for them. They had made it to Gerald Berkanshift's home. They had explained everything to Drakken on the way. Drakken didn't say much, although Kim could tell he was very confused by Shego's behavior. He just wanted her back. She wondered if there was anything going on between the two. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Berkanshift running towards them.  
  
"Thank goodness you were able to make it Miss Possible." He said while taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sir, but can you tell me what happened before we begin?" Kim asked while walking up to the front door.  
  
"I contacted you as soon as I woke up. A woman, I'm guessing disguised as a cleaning lady, came by and said that she was called in to clean. I didn't call anyone. I asked her if she could make me a drink, then she pushed me in the living room and said sure. I think she put some kind of sleeping stuff in my drink because when I woke up she was gone. She left with the ring also." He finished and took a seat on his chair, and motioned for the others too take a seat.  
  
"What did this woman act like?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Well, when I opened the door I was surprised to see an attractive woman there, but as usual I didn't want any company so I asked her what she was doing here. She said she was called here to clean. When I told her I didn't call anyone, she got annoyed and said that she is not going to waste her time coming here and not clean. I tried to make her annoyed by making her get me drinks and stuff, but I guess that was a mistake. I should have asked her for a license." Gerald explained.  
  
"Well, that sounds like Shego." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, but you said that you made her do unnecessary stuff?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Gerald repeated.  
  
"What are you getting at Drakken?" Kim asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I know Shego and she would probably beat someone up if they tried to tell her what to do. So I am not so sure about Shego's behavior." Drakken said mostly to himself.  
  
"This is odd. Have I told you guys that I caught her looking at surveillance cameras?" Kim added.  
  
Drakken didn't say anything for a moment then added after some thought, "She wants us to find her. She's being forced to do this, but why? Who has the power to force her?"  
  
"I don't know but if I don't get my ring back, I'm going to press major charges on that vixen!" Gerald yelled angrily.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Berkanshift, we are trying our best to track her down. But unfortunately, she isn't leaving behind enough clues." Kim said soothingly.  
  
"Well, then we should go back and see what we can do. We have to catch her before she is forced to do something bad." Ron said.  
  
"Alright Mr. Berkanshift, it was nice meeting you, but we really need to make it out of here." Kim said shaking his hand again.  
  
Once Mr. Berkanshift showed them out the door, they all headed back to the jet and headed straight back to Kim's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shego woke up from her nap when her stomach started to growl. At least she could go down for dinner. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and threw the sheets from her legs. She stood up and started to put on some black jeans and a green shirt with black swirls around it. Its funny how, she loved green and black, yet everything she owned was basically black and green, no other color. Does that make her obsessive? Once she was done brushing her soft raven hair from its tangles, a knock came on her door and then it opened revealing two of Aviarius's henchmen.  
  
"Dinner's ready, do you want some?" They asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Sure" She simply said and followed them out of the room.  
  
This was actually quite a nice lair, it seemed like he has lived here for years by the looks of the dust left upon the decorations. Everything was decorated from medieval times to ancient magician's materials'. The decorations were pretty much the same things all the way to the dinning room.  
  
Shego made her way to the giant table and sat down. She didn't feel comfortable being here, she wished she could eat in her room. It would make her feel a whole lot comfortable. A young maid with short brown hair came in and set down some silver ware and a plate with some napkins to go with it. Shego guessed she was around Shego's age. Once her dinner was served, she quickly gobbled it up as fast as she could so she wouldn't bump in on Aviarius if he came down to eat. Then it happened, she felt a pang in her heart for her brother's. They were probably starving and cold and here she was treated with luxury and food. She set down her fork and called the guards who were standing guard in front of the entrance.  
  
"Guards, can you tell me if my brothers are being fed enough?" Shego asked sweetly.  
  
"We feed them ourselves; they get three meals a day. They get there normal healthy food so nothing to worry about madam." One of the guards answered.  
  
Shego smiled; at least they were being fed. She finished the rest of her food and stood up to be led back to her room so she could go back to sleep. For some reason, she was exhausted.  
  
Once she made it too her room, she again stripped down and got in her pajamas and jumped in her warm comfy bed and fell asleep in her dreams about being home again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim, Ron, Drakken and Wade (through his computer) were all talking about what the situation was about and what they had to do about it. Shego was being forced to do something, and she wanted to be found. That part they were pretty sure of. What about the rings? What is she trying to do with those rings? Who has enough power to make her their slaves? Those were the questions that were the topic of the night.  
  
It started to get late, so everyone headed out home. They were all to meet at Kim's house early in the morning to get a head start before Shego was awake to cause trouble.  
  
"Good night you guys." Kim said before she closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drakken finally made it home. He took a cab. It started to rain so he had too. He depressingly walked through his house and to his room. He peeled of his wet clothes and put on some dry pajamas. He then walked to his bathroom and grabbed a towel of the rack so he could dry off his hair. He stopped what he was doing when his stomach started to growl. He hadn't eaten anything since he left with Kim and Ron.  
  
He walked down stairs and looked for something to eat. He decided on canned soup. The weather agreed with his meal. He wasn't that hungry anyways, he just wanted his Shego back. He missed her terribly. Even her apple juice was looking lonely in the fridge without her here. Even the henchmen seemed sad. Sure Shego loved to pick on them, but they all liked her. If she talked to them, they all act like they've been kissed by an angel.  
  
Shego was a vixen; she was off limits, so of course every male wanted her. Drakken often wondered how what life would be like is she decided not to become a villain. She's so young. She will turn twenty-one in about two months in June. He could remember perfectly how they had met. That perfect summer night when he brought her out of that horrible world she lived in.  
  
######################### Six years ago ###########################  
  
A younger looking Drew Lipsky was walking down the streets of downtown Middleton. He had been pretty depressed these last couple of months. He had dropped out of college, lost his girlfriend, and was a loser in the eyes of his peers. He really had no reason to live. No reason at all. So that's why he was wondering the streets at around midnight in Middleton.  
  
He turned a corner and stopped when he noticed it was an alley. He used to never go down alleys, especially this late at night. But that was then, this is now. Nobody would care if he got mobbed or killed. He simply shrugged his shoulders and trudged down the alley and proceeded to his thoughts on how pathetic his life was.  
  
Drew stopped when he heard a rustling noise. He turned around when he heard a click of a lighter being lit. What he saw shocked him. It was a young girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen, lighting a cigarette. She had long black hair with green streaks in it. She was wearing tight black jeans, a small green spaghetti strap shirt that reached below her chest. Her belly button was pierced and so was every inch of her ears. She was sitting on top of a dumpster.  
  
"Well, are you going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to talk?" The girl said.  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering what a young girl like you would be outside this late at night, and smoking a cigarette also." Drew observed.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say." The girl snipped.  
  
"I was just asking in case you were lost and stressing." Drew snapped back.  
  
The girl sighed and scooted so she could make room for Drew to sit down also.  
  
"I'm not lost" She took another puff, "you can sit down if you want." The girl said in a nicer tone.  
  
"Oh ok," Drew said and jumped up on the dumpster next to her, "Then what are you doing out here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't live anywhere; I was banned from my home in Chicago. I run away from all the homes that try and take me in. I get by though." She said and took another drag.  
  
"That must be awful. Why were you banned from your home town?" He prodded.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." She simply said.  
  
"Ok.. so you sleep out here every night?" Drew asked trying to keep a conversation up.  
  
"No, some men come by and pick me up. I even get paid if I give them something in return.." She said quietly and hatefully.  
  
"That's horrible! You can't live like that!! You're not even old enough." Drew shouted and jumped off the dumpster.  
  
"That's so sweet, but, sorry, some people have to get by. And I'm fifteen." She said quietly still.  
  
"Why don't you come with me? I'll take care of you. I won't be like those other horny men. I promise." Drew said honestly.  
  
The girl looked up surprised but caught her composure and said, "That's very nice of you, but I don't even know our name, and you don't know mine. What are you doing out here anyways?" The girl retorted.  
  
"My name's Drew Lipsky. I'm out here because..." He sat back down next to her, "because I dropped out of college, my girlfriend dumped me, and all of my peers think I'm a loser. So I came out here to think and drink my pain away. What's the point of living if you're so pathetic? But, after I met you, my life doesn't seem so bad." Drew explained.  
  
The girl seemed touched by his story. This was the first man she seemed to open up too, she liked him, and she could trust him.  
  
"My name's Shego." She said as she took another drag.  
  
"That's a pretty name." He said.  
  
"Thanks, I guess it couldn't hurt if I go home with you. You promise you're not asking for anything?" She said curiously.  
  
"I give you my word." He said while jumping off the dumpster and holding out his hand so Shego could grab it.  
  
"Let's go then." She took his hand, jumped off, and smiled. She dropped her cigarette and stepped on it then followed Drew hand in hand. This was the beginning of a very special friendship.  
  
*********************** End of Flashback ***************************  
  
Drakken was finished with his memory. He would remember it forever. Shego had changed dramatically. She became a villain with him. She stopped her smoking, she never did like it, she just did it to warm her up and take some stress away. She knew most of her fighting from living in the streets and he had learned a few years ago that she was part of a team who fought crime. All of her piercing we're still in. She just never wore all of them when she was fighting, only some. Drakken loved her belly button one; she changed it frequently to match what she was wearing. He knew that was perverted, but it was a sign of his friendship with Shego, and it reminded him of how he met her. Plus she was an attractive woman, who wouldn't think her belly button was sexy.  
  
He sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. He was in pain. He wanted to cry so badly, but he was a man. Men just don't do that, but this caused for it. Shego changed his life; she might have even saved it.  
  
He trudged back upstairs and got in his bed so he can go back to his nightmares about what was happening to Shego while he slept.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ok this chapter might have some mistakes in it, like maybe Shego doesn't really know Drakken's real name until later, or how old Shego really is. I hope you like this chapter I made sure to make it extra long because my internet is not working. I don't have any more Mid Term Finals so I can update faster now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please Review this new chapter! I am getting hand cramps from typing so long. But it's just for you guys. The next chapter is coming soon. 


	6. Meeting Emerald Eyes

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Expect Daniel he belongs to me.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- Ok, I know it has been a long time since I've updated, but I have had writers block and still do. Also I am a bit disappointed about Aviarius. I've seen his true colors. He is nothing like the man in my story. Oh well, this is fanfiction after all. Oh and Shego doesn't have any compassion for her brothers! Well maybe some because Drakken said she's going soft as a marshmallow. Oh and since I never knew about Mego until this episode, I've decided that he will be my scape-goat in my plans. Oh and thank you for all those wonderful reviews.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Shego opened her eyes and closed them fast when she felt the sharp pain of light first meeting her dilated pupils. She sat up and opened them again, more slowly. She was frustrated when she learned it was one of Aviarius's henchmen holding a flashlight in front of her.  
  
"What do you want? And what time is it.." Shego said bending over to look at the time. It was 3:30AM. "What the heck are you doing in my room this early in the room?!" Shego yelled.  
  
"Aviarius wants you to get up he has plans for you tonight." He said simply and tottered back out of her room.  
  
Shego sighed and got out of bed. With a huge yawn, she had managed to put on some decent clothes. She came out of her room only to be greeted by the same man that woke her up. She sighed and followed him down the hallway with eerie shadows cast upon the velvet drapes. They made it to a dark lit room with Aviarius sitting at the table and blue prints surrounding him.  
  
The henchmen pushed her in, shut the door and left. Shego grumbled at his retreating back before he shut the door and walked up to Aviarius.  
  
"What is it that you want that couldn't wait until morning?" Shego asked.  
  
"I have another location for you to steal another ring from." Aviarius told her.  
  
"Why this early?" She replied bored.  
  
"Because it is in a museum, I need you to get it and get out ASAP." He said standing up and walking over to a drawer. He pulled out a pair of black clothes and handed them to Shego.  
  
"These clothes will be your outfit. My henchmen will take you and take you back, understand?" He said carefully.  
  
Shego nodded no sense in arguing now, and went back to her room to change. Once she was done she followed the same henchmen out to the jet that was to be their ride over there. They all stepped inside and again sat down to uncomfortable silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim, Ron, Rufus, Drakken, and Wade (Who was in the Kimunicator) were all sitting on a bench outside in the cold at 3:30AM. Kim had said she wanted to meet early before anyone was awake to plan anything, so here they were, trying to figure out what to do with Shego.  
  
"I think we search the newspapers, to see if there have been any reports of any girls that look like Shego." Ron said and yawned, he was still tired.  
  
Kim sighed inwardly; it was too early to put up with Ron's ideas, "Ron, for the last time. We have already done that." She said tensely.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Drakken said irritably.  
  
"Um Kim, sorry to interrupt you, but there's been an argent message from a security guard saying there's a robbery at the museum going on right now. It's about a black away from you." Wade said, explaining the situation.  
  
"Alright Wade, I'm on it." Kim said, "Drakken, Ron, you guys take the front of the building I'll take the back. They always leave through the back." Kim said and started to run towards the building.  
  
Ron and Drakken quickly followed her.  
  
"I only asked for Kim's help, not become one of her sidekicks she uses to boss around. I mean honestly, why does she even need you?" Drakken said panting lightly due to running.  
  
"I happen to be Kim's best friend, and without Rufus and me, she could have been killed already!" Ron retorted, also panting lightly.  
  
Drakken did not answer him; he just kept running towards the museum. When they made it Ron had run towards the entrance but Drakken saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned around to if Ron and noticed him stop. He didn't. Drakken just shrugged and turned towards the movement he saw. He WAS a villain, so he knew that Kim had chosen to go the wrong way. Who ever this guy was, he was pretty smart. Drakken hid behind some bushes and waited for the guy to jump down, if it even was him. Just then, Drakken heard a thump next to him, he turned around to see what had caused it and saw a black outfitted person crouching close to him. Obviously he couldn't see Drakken, so he took this as his chance and jumped on the guy... wait guy? Guys didn't have breasts. Drakken sat up and pulled off the woman's mask only to be greeted with Shego's emerald eyes and her milky white skin.  
  
"Shego?!" Drakken whispered hoarsely.  
  
Shego sat up, clearly surprised beyond words.  
  
"Dr. D, what are you doing here?" Shego whispered also.  
  
"I think I should be asking you, you have been gone forever! Where have you been? Why did you leave me?" Drakken whispered with hurt in his voice.  
  
"I. I was kidnapped and I can't leave because of my brother's, they would be killed. I would never leave you with out a good bye Dr. D. I'll come back to you soon, if I can." She said softly then said in her normal whisper, "I have to go Kim Possible is in there, I heard her goofy sidekick talking. Wait, what are you doing here.. You're not working with Kim are you?" She whispered.  
  
When Drakken didn't answer Shego's emerald eyes grew wide in shock, "You're working with her! You tried to capture me! Why are you working with her?! Was I the only reason you stayed bad, you turned good for her?!" Shego whispered but her tone got louder with each sentence.  
  
"Shego, I am working with Kim because I want you back! I have been working with her day and night trying to find you. We found out that you have been stealing rings. And I think you are stealing a ring from here too. You have brothers? Who kidnapped you? Please tell me, why are you doing this?" Drakken pleaded with her.  
  
Shego seemed to be surprised by his answer and was about to answer him when she heard a noise above her. It was Kim. Damn! She had left the window open. Shego stood up as quietly as she could and ignored Drakken's pleads with her to stay. She knew she shouldn't do it but she missed him terribly. Shego bent down and grabbed Drakken's face in her hands and kissed him fully on the lips and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Kim wasn't stupid, she would see her running but she had to do it, for the sake of her brother's lives. She had Kim on her tail but thankfully her hair was tied in a braid and tucked neatly under her beanie so she wouldn't notice it was her.  
  
The jet was in sight now, they had it started up and hovering so she just jumped on the rope latter while it was taking off. Shego jumped on the rope latter and held on tightly. Kim shot her grappling hook on one of the later step but Shego simply kicked it off. The next time Kim tried to grab on, it just fell back down because they were too high. Shego smiled in satisfaction and climbed up the rope latter and into the seating area.  
  
"That was too close, Kim Possible came here fast. You did excellent Shego." The henchmen told her.  
  
All Shego did was smile and touched her lips where they were tingling. She never noticed it before until now, but she missed Drakken terribly. She could only sit down and hold in her aching tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim cursed as the robbers got away. Who ever those people were was pretty good. Kim turned around to face Drakken coming up towards her.  
  
"I tried to hold her, I mean him down, but they got away." Drakken said quietly. His lips were still tingling from where Shego had kissed him. She kissed him, Shego, his sarcastic, big mouth, witty, hot headed assistant kissed him.  
  
"I don't think that was a guy, that person was too slender, and graceful." Kim said.  
  
Drakken sighed; he knew he had to tell Kim, they have to get Shego back. No secrets.  
  
"That was Shego, she stole another ring. She said she left because she was kidnapped and she can't leave because her brother's will be killed." He finally said.  
  
"What, who kidnapped her?"  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't say."  
  
"KP, I couldn't find him!" Ron yelled coming up towards them.  
  
"It's alright Ron, It was Shego." She said, ignoring Ron's look and continued, "Ok, right now, we are going to go home and sleep. Then we'll get up and find some clues on where Shego might be and who kidnapped her. So we know she can't leave because of her brothers. Who are her brothers Drakken?"  
  
"I didn't even know she had brothers. Let alone how someone could kidnap the undefeatable Shego, only you can Kim."  
  
"Alright well, let's all get home then. I'm really sleepy."  
  
Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Drakken all started to walk home; Drakken was staying with Ron for the night so they didn't have to travel very far for everyone to make it to Kim's or Ron's house.  
  
When Ron and Drakken made it to Ron's they stepped inside and walked upstairs.  
  
"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Drakken asked.  
  
"They will be gone by the time we wake up. I'll go get some blankets, you go to my room. It's the one on the right next to the bathroom." Ron told him.  
  
Drakken just grumbled and walked into Ron's room. He was just looking around Ron's room when he returned with the sheets and pillows.  
  
Drakken quickly made a bed with them and laid down on them. He kept thinking about Shego's kiss. It was strange yet wonderful. It was a quick touch on the lips but it was with her lips. He just wants his Shego back to him so they could plan to take over the world again. His thoughts soon turned into dreams as he fell asleep in his slumber. In a few hours they will plan something out.  
  
**************************************************  
  
So, how is this chapter? Is it good? I really need to get over this writer's block; it has been going on for too long. If you guys have ideas I would really like to hear them. If you haven't gotten the clue, that means review, I'm desperate!! Anyways thanks for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. But if I don't get a lot of Reviews then it will take me longer to do it. I only got four reviews for chapter 5! Was it that bad? So I'd like to thank Juneroses, creativeartist, A Pyschedelic Leviathan, and Nixiy for being my one and only reviewers for chapter 5. Oh well I'll stop my whining and get started on chapter 7. 


	7. Mego changes everything

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Expect Daniel he belongs to me.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- Ok, I have just finished my last chapter. So I am getting some work done.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Once Shego arrived back to Aviarius's lair she quickly brought the ring to him and asked if she could see her brother's. He told yes for a job well done.  
  
Shego was, again, escorted to the dungeon to see her brother's. They finally made it through he dirty cold, stone cell.  
  
"Can I be let in for a while?" Shego asked in a kind and innocent voice.  
  
The henchmen only nodded and let her in, then shut the bars behind her.  
  
Her brother's were still asleep. Her eldest brother was snoring louder then the twins, her younger brother's. She missed the good old days when they were fighting crime. She loved working with Drakken but sometimes she missed working with her brother's.  
  
Shego sat down next to her twin brother's and stroked their hair, only to wake up Wego2. He sat up quickly and ready for a beat down but was greeted with his older sister's milky face and dark green eyes.  
  
"Shego, what are you doing down here?" Wego1 asked.  
  
"I just wanted to talk, catch up on old times, where's Mego?" She whispered softly.  
  
"Mego wasn't at the Go Tower when we were taken. He probably doesn't know what to do."  
  
Wego2 and Hego woke up after he had said that.  
  
"Shego, what are you doing in here?" Hego asked after he laid his eyes on his younger sister.  
  
"Yeah Shego, did you get in trouble?" Wego2 asked.  
  
Shego laughed and said, "No, I just wanted to see you guys. Is that so shocking?"  
  
"Well, yeah, considering you don't seem to like us that much." All three boys said in unison.  
  
Shego closed her eyes and finally let her bottled up tears fall. It felt so good to finally cry after holding them in for so long. She grabbed all of her brothers and clanged to them tightly.  
  
"I love you guys with all my heart; don't let my attitude tell you other wise." She said through her tears.  
  
"We love you too Shego, but we just thought you left because you hated us." Hego said.  
  
"I left because I fell in love!" She cried.  
  
"In love?" Wego1 said.  
  
"With who?" Wego2 said surprised.  
  
"It was a long time ago, around the time when I was fourteen I think. I didn't leave because I fell I began to love the evil; I fell in love with someone who was evil. His name was Jack Anderson. He wanted to take over the world and make it way better then what it is. We ended up robbing banks, robbing gas stations, and all that other stuff until we were ready to try and take over the world." She paused and smiled at her brother's shocked faces. They had never heard this story before until now.  
  
"Did you succeed?" Wego1 and Wego2 asked in unison.  
  
"Let me finish clone boys." Shego said teasingly.  
  
They both smiled and let their sister finish.  
  
"One day we were in a huge gang fight with other villains who had brought along their henchmen and all. The street gangsters jumped in also. It was a really bloody and brutal fight. Then it happened, Jack was stabbed four times in the chest and stomach. Everything was moving in slow motion my one and only love, falling on the ground blood pouring out from his wounds, me running towards him and his killer. I remember thinking about nothing but causing pain for the man who killed my love, so I did. I had never killed anyone before; I was only fourteen you know, so I wouldn't have killed anyone before, but I did it. I slashed through his face making him scream, then his stomach, chest, and then his throat. I wanted him to bleed. I was horrified at what I had done. I wanted to be evil with my lover, and now that I had just killed a man, I could never go back to you guys again. Of course it was a huge battle so there would be hundreds of dead people, but she knew that she had killed someone and it would haunt her forever. He had killed my lover though! At that moment I fled from that place, I left and went to downtown Middleton.  
  
That's where I met Dr. Drakken. I was fifteen and for about a year I was basically prostitution. It was horrible. I felt so dirty but my life was gone, it was wasted and there was nothing I could do about it. Drakken took me in and made sure I was away from that life for good. He was going through a tough time also. We basically made each other happy again. I thought I would never love again, but now I'm not to sure about that." Shego whispered she had finally finished her story.  
  
"Wow Shego, your life really went down hill all for that guy." Hego said.  
  
"Yeah you were like totally to young." Wego1 added.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't have left us sis." Wego2 said.  
  
Shego cried some more and hugged her brothers tighter again. After talking and catching up some more with her brother's the guards came and took her away to send her to bed. Once they dropped her off in her room she went straight to bed ignoring the golden rays that were beginning to leak in her room. She fell straight asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim, Ron, Rufus, Drakken, and Wade (still talking through the Kimunicator) were once again awake and working on plans as to who kidnapped Shego. Just then they heard the doorbell ring. Kim got up to answer it since they were at her house.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Kim asked to the person standing outside his house.  
  
"Are you Kim Possible?" The young man asked. He had auburn hair and was very lean and tall.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"I need your help, my name is Mego and my brother's are missing. And I think I know who took them." Said the man named Mego.  
  
"Wait, Mego, Shego, and your brother's are missing." Kim said to herself then said to Mego, "Do you have a sister named Shego?"  
  
Mego looked surprised and could only nod. Kim stood back and told him to come in and sit in the living room. He stepped in and followed Kim to the living room.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Drakken asked.  
  
"He's Shego's brother." Kim answered.  
  
"Wait, how many brothers does she have?" Drakken said surprised that Shego has never mentioned her brothers.  
  
"She has four brothers, and how do you guys know Shego?" Mego asked.  
  
"Shego works for me. And she's missing." Drakken said tensely.  
  
"Shego's missing?!" Mego said appalled.  
  
"She is missing with your other brother's, Shego said that she has been kidnapped and if she leaves, her brothers will be killed. She has to get rings that much we know." Kim said.  
  
"Aviarius, he has them. He knows Shego can get anything for him. I haven't talked to Shego in years, but I have been keep tab on her in the Middleton papers. All of us miss Shego but she seems to hate us." Mego said with sorrow.  
  
"Do you know where Aviarius is?" Kim asked.  
  
"Of course I know. He is our villain in our hometown, just like you have Drakken and my sister."  
  
"Alright then, we know how to get there and now we can get Shego and your brothers back." Kim said.  
  
Everyone cheered in glee and started to make plans for what their next move was going to be. Shego and the boys were going to be home soon, they could all feel it. And it was all because Mego needed help. He just wanted his brothers back; he didn't know he was going to get his sister back also.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
What action awaits our heroes next? Will they succeed in getting Shego and the boys out or will they get captured as well? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon to a web site near you! Hahahaha was that pretty good? Ok I know I should stop while I'm ahead. Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Was it good? Sorry I didn't wait for reviews for chapter 6 but I got impatient, I am having a brain surge!! I need to write it down before I get writer's block again. Ok, yeah, enough with my chattering, you people, review please! Stop listening to me and reviews I need ideas for my next chapter. And you know there is going to be fighting and I suck major at describing fights so please don't flame. If anybody wants to give me tips that would be great. Thanks and bye. 


	8. Saving Go Team

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- Wow I am so on a roll, I got two chapters done and now I'm starting on this one. Ok remember I told you in chapter seven that I suck at writing fight scenes so please don't flame me, I already know I suck! Thank you to all of my reviewers. Oh and Nixiy, its ok I like Mego too, he's awesome, I love all of Shego's brothers lol. Oh and thank you to everyone who left me ideas for this chapter. Oh and I had some reviews saying that they already met, the Go team, and I'm sorry my fault, but in this story nobody met any of Shego's brother's. Oh and thanks for pointing out my mistake Priestess, about Mego having purple hair. Oh the beginning of this chapter was edited by Priestess. Thanks again, lol!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kim, Ron, Rufus, Drakken, and Mego were all in the jet that was supplied to them by Wade. Mr. Tutenberry was the flyer of this aviator.  
  
"Why exactly does Aviarius have my family?" Mego was thinking of the puzzling but perky twins, his bossy but brave brother, and his belligerent but charming sister.  
  
"Were not sure, but I ran into Shego and all she said was he's going to kill her brother's if she doesn't get all the rings." Drakken explained wondering if Shego was alright.  
  
"We know Shego has been stealing ring, after ring." Kim supplied.  
  
"And she gets to dress up in these hot outfits...." Ron said with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Mmm hmmm hot!" Rufus added from inside Ron's pocket.  
  
"Ron!!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Sorry couldn't help it, Shego looks hot as red head, sexy as a blonde, and cute as a brunette, but with her normal black hair, she looks like a devious goddess with milky white skin and her emerald eyes." Ron said, still with a dazed look upon his face.  
  
Everyone just sat there staring at Ron, as if he were crazy.  
  
"Ron, we are trying to figure out what to do with Shego and her brothers, not worry about your raging hormones and how sexy Shego looks!" Kim shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry KP." Ron said, blushing.  
  
"Dude, do you have any idea how repulsive that is to hear you talking about how sexy my sister looks?" Mego shuddered.  
  
"Ok, everyone let's get back on topic here and skip how sexy Shego looks!" Drakken yelled his face flushing a bit.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at Drakken surprised.  
  
"Ok, back to planning." Kim said, taking action yet again, "First, we have to take into consideration that Aviarius will have a lot of henchmen, so about seventy henchmen against," Kim started to count and then said, "Against four, isn't really a lot of help."  
  
"Well, we could infiltrate down in the cellars and break out Shego's brothers to help us fight." Drakken said.  
  
"We could climb in the ventilation system, and I could shrink and jump down to grab the keys off of the guard's belts and open the gates. Once they're open we could all sneak in and fight the guards until we get to the top where we will fight Aviarius. Where Shego is being held captive I have no clue. But I do know my way around that place. Aviarius has kidnapped us many times." Mego explained carefully.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Mr. Tutenberry, are we there yet?" Kim asked the pilot.  
  
"We should be there in about five minutes." Mr. Tutenberry replied to the spunky red head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shego was wondering around in her room, trying to choose what she should wear. She had been cooped up in her room all day and couldn't come out for anything, except the bathroom. Just then she looked outside her window and saw an aircraft descend quite a ways from where they are. Shego's eyes widened a bit when she saw a familiar red head, blue lab coat, and two other people descending from the aircraft. It was Kim, Drakken, and two other people did not recognize, probably the buffoon and someone else. She knew they had come here to save her. Once the jet left, Shego jumped up from her window and grabbed her old jumpsuit, she would need it for battle, a big battle by the looks of it.  
  
Shego opened her door carefully so she would not arouse any of the henchmen's attention. She slipped through her door and shut it quietly then tiptoed further down the hall. Shego knew that she would be saved soon so she might as well give them a head start by meeting them half ways. She knew she could take on any henchmen that came across her so she wasn't that worried about getting caught.  
  
Once she turned a corner she quickly popped back on the side she came from. A henchman was right there by the wall. Shego quickly spun around and kicked his face making him fall to the ground. He grunted a bit but was still conscious so Shego had to heel drop on his head. That knocked him out. Once her job was done she continued on her journey to the dungeons.  
  
Shego was doing fine until she made a left turn to go to the stairs. There were five henchmen coming towards her way. She thought with ease that she could take them down but stopped, these guys aren't Drakken or Dementor's goons; they belonged to Aviarius, the man alone was a tough opponent to beat, how was she going to take his minions? She had to try, for her brother's. Shego whipped around the corner and called them over.  
  
"Yoo hoo, boys! Over here, I'm all yours." Shego taunted.  
  
"Get her men!" The biggest henchmen yelled to his men.  
  
They all came rushing towards her like a heard of bulls. Shego looked up and smiled, there was a bar handing above her that she could use to jump. She waited until they were closer to her and then took her final leap and held her legs up to her chest until the henchmen passed her. They ran straight underneath her and stopped once they realized they didn't have a smashed Shego underneath them. Two of them looked up only to be kicked in the face and knocked out entirely.  
  
Shego jumped down and smiled, 'three more to go'. Shego carelessly lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers in a 'come here' manner. The henchmen, like the brainless studs they were, did rush toward Shego. She only jumped up and made a spinning kick straight in their faces knocking two of them unconscious. One left to knock out. The henchman was stunned and having trouble standing up but some how managed to get up on his own. Shego gave him her power punch and knocked him out also. No need to waste her green energy on a couple guys. She would need it later, for her most hated enemy, Aviarius.  
  
Shego continue on her way down the stairs and to the dungeons, she stopped when she saw four guards coming her way to go up the stairs. 'Think Shego, think! What can I do?' Shego thought to herself. Shego looked around and saw a small window crevice she could use to hide in while they leave. Shego jumped up and climbed up the wall until she was in the window crevice. She simply watched as the guards completely left the dungeons, and jumped back down.  
  
Shego looked left and right before running down the grimy stone walls again. Once she was sure no one was in sight she calmly turned and ran to her brother's cell.  
  
"Hego, Wego1, Wego2? Where are you guys?" Shego whispered.  
  
"Shego, is that you? We're in this cell!!" Hego yelled, throwing his hands out so Shego could see him.  
  
Shego saw his hand and ran toward it. She grabbed his cold hands and her small twin brother's hands also.  
  
"I'm going to get you guys out of here." Shego said, stepping back.  
  
"What why, what did he do to you?" Hego questioned.  
  
"He'll kill us. He's stronger then us, with his minions at least!" Wego1& 2 shouted.  
  
Shego ignored them and lit up her green flaming energy and slashed at the metal bars that were keeping them from escaping. The moment Shego's hands hit the bars she let out a scream and fell to the ground.  
  
"Shego!" All three of her brother's called.  
  
"Why couldn't I break through?" Shego asked weakly.  
  
"We forgot to warn you, he put some kind of a protecting thing on these bars, are Go Team Glow doesn't work. Other wise we'd be out of here." Hego explained.  
  
Shego sighed in exasperation and slipped to the floor once again in exhaustion and defeat. That blast had really put a shock in her. All she could do was wait for someone to come and find her, and either put her back in her room. Or, rescue her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim and everyone else were making their way through the ventilation system. There were dust bunnies everywhere but they had to keep moving until they make it to the dungeons.  
  
"We're here, its right below us." Mego pronounced.  
  
"Alright, Mego, you shrink down there and tell us if it is clear." Kim announced.  
  
Mego went to the vent hatch, opened it and jumped down in a graceful manner. He quickly shrunk down and went to go make sure no on was in sight. He was about to call it clear until her saw a woman on the floor, she looked like she was wearing a green and black jumpsuit but he wasn't sure. She had oddly familiar long black-raven hair. Mego returned to his normal size and cautiously walked up to the woman until he heard his name being called.  
  
"Mego!" The brothers called.  
  
Mego looked forward into the cell and was delighted to see his brothers. But who was on the floor? Mego lent down and pushed the glossy hair back so he could see the face of his sister.  
  
"Shego, what are you doing down here?" Mego asked softly.  
  
Shego only moaned and sat up.  
  
"Mego, is that you?" She asked suddenly.  
  
When Mego nodded Shego threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Mego, you're alright!" Hego yelled.  
  
"You didn't get caught like we did!" The twins yelled.  
  
"Yes it is we've come to save you and our brothers." Mego said, still clanging on to his sister.  
  
They finally departed when Kim, Ron, and Drakken appeared suddenly.  
  
"Shego, you're alright!" Drakken said running up to her and taking her in his arms.  
  
"Of course I am I wouldn't do anything that would hurt my brothers." Shego said softly hugging him back, "I need all of your help, I can't break the bars. It's protected so all of us who have the Go energy can't break it."  
  
"That means I'll have to do it old school." Kim said smirking.  
  
She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small little device that looked like a ticking bomb and placed it on the bars.  
  
"Everyone step back." Kim commanded.  
  
Everyone stepped back, including Hego and the twins. Four seconds passed and the bomb went off. It was small but effective. It got the bars to separate and made it possible for Shego and the other's to use there power. Hego simply grabbed the bars and tore them off their hinges and threw them to the side.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Ron said.  
  
"Not yet, I want to show that monster that if he ever touches me or my brothers again, I'll rip him to shreds!" Shego yelled and started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Shego no, your only getting yourself in more trouble!" Drakken told her.  
  
Shego turned around and looked Drakken in the eyes before she said this, "If I don't he will want to come back for revenge. What he did was a horrible sight wasn't it Drakken, to see my lifeless body with blood everywhere. Do you want to see that again? Do you want to loose me again?" She said softly, not wanting to imagine what the scene looked like when Drakken found her that one night when it was raining and she was kidnapped.  
  
Drakken put his head down in defeat; there was no stopping the hot headed vixen. She would do it anyways even if he told her no. Shego smiled and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Shego wait, were coming with you. This is our fight too!" Hego yelled.  
  
"Yeah we'll always be here for you, your our one and only baby sister." Mego said.  
  
"Well, not baby sister, but our older sister." The twins said.  
  
"Ok, I might not be your brother, but I feel like I'm part of your family also Shego." Drakken added.  
  
Shego smiled at all of them "Alright, we'll all go and infiltrate the top part of his lair."  
  
Shego, Hego, Mego, the twins, Drakken, Kim, and Ron were all headed for the biggest battle of them all. They weren't sure at how many henchmen there were, but they were sure that they could at least try. They had finally made it to the top of the lair, there was Aviarius, sitting on his chair as if nothing was about to happen. There were about 13 henchmen sitting at the table playing cards. They could surly take on these goons, unless the henchmen called for help.  
  
"Alright, this is going to be tricky, we'll need a distraction." When Kim said this everyone turned around and looked at Ron.  
  
"Aww man, can't the twins be the distraction?" Ron whined.  
  
"No Ron, you're the best distraction out there." Kim said in an innocent voice.  
  
"Well ok KP but you owe me a naco!" He retorted.  
  
"Fine Ron, I owe you a naco. Now here's the plan." She said crouching down so nobody but them would hear.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
What is the plan?!! I am so evil for cutting you guys off, that means I will have to get on the next chapter pronto, the thing is, I don't have a plan. Ideas could help me a lot. Oh and please review! please? 


	9. Jurney to the top

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really sick, and I'm not getting any better. I also have writer's block; I can't even memorize my monologue with all these blocks hehehe. Oh and if I have typos just let me know, I am on so many different medicines that I don't even know what I'm talking about but I can't let you guys hang on a major cliffhanger like that. If this chapter sucks, just tell me and I'll make it better when I'm better. Enough of my chit chats and on to chapter nine that has been waiting to be written for so long.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Shego crouched down with everyone else but then got a look on her face and stood back up.  
  
"Wait just a minute Kimmie, you may be 'Kim Possible, she can do anything,'" Shego said with an arrogant tone, "but this is my battle, along with my brother's. You want to help; fine, but we make the plans. Got it princess?" Shego shot at her.  
  
Kim looked shocked for a few seconds but quickly composed herself.  
  
"Alright Shego, you're right, this is your chance to take charge." Kim said sincerely.  
  
Shego paused at first but then smiled at Kim and reached for her hand to shake. Kim took her hand in hers and shook it firmly.  
  
"Why are we shaking hands?" Kim asked inquisitively.  
  
"I want your help too, so this shake is basically saying we make plans together." Shego smirked.  
  
"Alright, we'll make the plans then." Kim smiled back.  
  
"Hey, what about me? I am the team leader after all." Hego whined.  
  
Shego smiled at him and said, "Hego, it's my turn to take charge." She pouted.  
  
"Fine, but only because of that look you are giving me." Hego said, falling into his sister's puppy dog pout.  
  
"Alright everyone, let's get to planning." Shego said, making everyone huddle next to her.  
  
"First of all we have to get up to the top of this lair, which Aviarius will be." Kim said.  
  
"Hego, Mego, the twins, and I know where everything is." Shego added.  
  
"That's good; do you know the quickest way to the top of the lair?" Kim asked.  
  
"Sure do." Mego said.  
  
"Alright, we had better get this planning on a move before someone notices I'm out of my room." Shego urged.  
  
Just then they heard someone yell on the stairs above them yell, "The prisoner is missing! I went to feed her and I found some unconscious guards on the way. We have to tell Aviarius." The henchmen yelled to his cohort.  
  
"Dammit, I just had to say that, didn't I?" Shego hissed.  
  
"Alright, we have to get out of here. It doesn't matter if we have a plan or not, let's just do the best we can to avoid the henchmen." Kim said in a rushed and hushed voice.  
  
Shego was still bashing herself about not hiding the fallen henchmen when Drakken grabbed her wrist and pulled her up with the rest of everyone else.  
  
"Come on Shego, we can make it out of here alive." Drakken told her with promise.  
  
Shego looked up at him, then looked at everyone else and smiled.  
  
"Of course we can." She winked.  
  
"Plus we still have the power of imagination." Ron added.  
  
"Ron please, save us your incoherent words for later." Kim said peevishly.  
  
Ron shut up after Kim said that and started to follow Shego, Drakken, Mego, and the twins up the stairs. Shego made her way to the top of the dungeon stairs and peeked out furtively.  
  
"The coast is clear; we can go all the way up to those stairs on the left." Shego said and was about to walk forward when Kim halted her with her arm, "What?" Shego said irritated.  
  
"We can have Wade scan the area for henchmen walking around." Kim said poking around in her back pack for the blue handheld computer device.  
  
"I guess that works tell your nerd-linger prodigy that we need assistance now because I hear people coming, I think." Shego said sidling to the side of the wall to poke her head out again.  
  
"Hey Kim, what's the sitch?" Wade said from the inside of the small gadget that has helped them many times before.  
  
"We need you to scan Aviarius's lair and tell us where any of the henchmen are and if there is a safer route. Can you do that?" Kim asked with fret in her voice.  
  
"No sweat Kim, I'll just scan the area your in and I'll switch the screen to a map that will be scanning as you walk along the halls. The blue dots are you guys, the red are your enemies." Wade explained as he took a sip of his soda drink.  
  
"Thank you so much Wade, you rock!" Kim said with radiance.  
  
"Anytime, be careful, all of you." Wade said his last words and switched the screen to the scan screen.  
  
"Well, this will make it a lot easier." Kim said taking a look at the small screen that was in front of her and gasped slightly, "I think we had better leave right now, henchmen are encroaching on us fast." Kim said.  
  
"Which way are they coming from Kim?" Mego urged.  
  
"They are coming at us from the right side, so let's go left!" Kim said taking off in the left direction.  
  
Everyone ran down the left hall until they could no longer see the red dots that were approaching fast. Kim was in lead with the Kimunicator held out at arms length from her. Shego and everyone else trekked through the interminable hallway until Kim stopped.  
  
"Five red dots coming our way." Kim said not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"We can,"  
  
"Take them" Wego2 said first and had the second part finished by Wego1.  
  
"Go Team Go!" Hego said.  
  
"Please Hego, save us your leader speech." Mego said hotly.  
  
"Let's just go and take care of them before they get more men!" Shego said annoyed, "Kim, Hego, and I will go take them out. You guys wait here and make sure no more henchmen come." Shego finished.  
  
With that said Shego, Hego, and Kim ran off in the direction where the five red dots were located. Everyone else waited in the back of the hall way so they wouldn't draw to much attention.  
  
Shego jumped on the first henchmen and ground her heels in his chest. Obviously they didn't expect enemies. Kim threw her Kimunicator in her back pack and ran over to join the fight. Hego had another henchman in a head lock and was punching the top of his head. Kim saw two henchmen bounding towards Shego, who was still on the henchman's shoulders. Kim did a sweeping kick under the two henchmen's feet making them tumble on the ground and draw their attention to her.  
  
Shego saw two big henchmen were heading over Kim's way, so she simple grabbed the tousled man's chin in her hands and twisted it until she heard a pleasant snapping sound. She jumped off of his shoulders just as he hit the floor in a heap of flesh and bones, nothing more.  
  
Surprised that she forgot about Kim, Shego turned around and went to go help Kim. Hego was still knocking the top of that guys head with his fist. Kim had both of her arms held wide open by two henchmen and another henchman was punching her stomach. Shego grabbed the henchman that was punching Kim's stomach by the hair and kicked his knee from behind making him fall to his knees. The two henchmen that were holding Kim's arms let her go and dropped her on the floor. They stepped over her and came towards Shego. Shego was to busy punching the henchman that she didn't realize the two henchmen coming towards her. Kim, in palpitating pain, stood up and grabbed her grappling hook from her pack. She aimed it up at the pipes above them and shot it. Then she jumped up on it and swung until her feet hit the back of the bulky men's heads.  
  
Shego looked surprised as two bulky men fell down at her feet. She looked up and saw Kim quickly recovering from her injuries.  
  
"Nice move." Shego complimented her, while still messing around with the nearly knocked out henchman in her arms.  
  
"Thanks for saving....." Kim was cut off the same henchmen getting back up again.  
  
"Enough with this!" Shego yelled and threw her arms out wide and generated her green chemical rays.  
  
Kim turned around and went to help Hego with his extra big henchmen, Shego would be fine.  
  
Shego was fine; she was intimidating the two beefy men. Shego nonchalantly grabbed one of their faces and scorched it to a burning pulp. The other man was cowering in the corner and hoped she would not want to waste her time on him, but he thought wrong for she was coming after him.  
  
Shego grabbed his arm and scorched that also. She ignored his agonized screams of pain and smashed his body against the wall, breaking several bones making him scream even louder. Some of his bones were even projecting out of his body. Shego gave him one last smile and burned his throat shut making his last exhalation breath come out. She carelessly dropped his dead and rumpled body on the floor and headed over to Hego and Kim, after turning her green chemical rays off.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Shego asked inspecting the big bulky henchman under their feet.  
  
"Were fine, I could have handled him, he was just bigger so it too more time." Hego grumpily said.  
  
"Well we got rid of them all didn't we?" Kim said hotly.  
  
"Yes we did...." Hego said trailing off; he saw the two mangled bodies and looked to his sister, "Shego, you did that? I never knew you would mangle someone so horrible." He said flabbergasted.  
  
"I had to do something with them." Shego said defending her self.  
  
"Let's just get back to the other's" Kim said.  
  
Shego, Hego, and Kim all trekked back to where the others were. When they rounded the corner that brought them back to their original place, they were greeted with five sighs of relief.  
  
"We were about to go check on you guys." Drakken said in a worried tone.  
  
"You were taking to long." Ron added.  
  
"Yeah," Wego2 said.  
  
"Totally," Wego1 finished.  
  
"Don't worry, were alright." Kim said softly.  
  
"They were just big henchmen," Hego started.  
  
"But we managed to get them all down." Shego finished.  
  
"Ok, let's get this show on the road then folks." Mego instructed waving his arm above his head to get their attention.  
  
"Mego, Hego, Twins?" Shego started and waited until she got her brother's attention, and continued, "I just have to say, that no matter what happens I will always love you guys." Shego finished and ran up to all four of her brothers and threw her arms around them.  
  
"Wow, well we love you to sis." Mego said hugging his younger sister.  
  
Shego composed herself and turned around facing, Kim, Ron, and Drakken.  
  
"Kimmie, Ron, I don't think you guys are as bad as you seem, or as good." She laughed a small laugh and continued, "This might change our perspectives on each other but I might as well say I enjoyed working with you guys." Shego said softly.  
  
"It was fun working with you too Shego." Kim said confused.  
  
"Yeah, plus your brothers are really cool to hang around with." Ron said happily.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm fun!" Rufus added.  
  
Shego smiled and walked up to Drakken, who was standing quietly and waiting patiently for his turn to come.  
  
"Dr. D, I love working with you, and even though I can act like a smart mouth brat, I really do have respect for you." Shego told him.  
  
Drakken smiled and grabbed Shego and hugged her tightly, much to everyone's surprise, "Thank you so much Shego, I have more respect for you then you think also." Drakken grinned, "Why are you telling us all these poignant things anyways? Not that I mind, I'm just curious." Drakken asked curiously.  
  
Everyone nodded to that sentence and waited patiently for her reply.  
  
"I don't know I just keep having a strong premonition that something bad will happen to us." Shego said tentatively.  
  
"Of course something bad is going to happen. We are going up against our enemy Shego." Mego told her gently.  
  
"No, like something horribly wrong is going to happen. Something I can't explain." Shego said fretfully.  
  
"Don't worry Shego, I'll protect you, and I'm sure everyone else would too." Drakken said sincerely.  
  
"I don't want to be protected, I want to protect. Look, let's just move on, we are wasting too much time." Shego said changing the subject.  
  
Everyone began to go forward in their steps; they needed to get to the top before they got ambushed by some unwanted guards. Kim took out her Kimunicator again and was scanning the area as they walked on.  
  
Shego was dawdling in the back and to busy thinking about her thoughts that she didn't see an outline of a small square door on the floor. She listlessly stepped on the outline and triggered the booby trap.  
  
"Ahhhh, I could really use some help here!" Shego yelled holding on to the sides of the booby trap whole with the tips of her fingers. She was in a very precarious situation and was loosing her grip.  
  
Everyone turned around and grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her up but only ended up dropping her down the shoot.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Shego yelled her yell got fainter as she kept on falling.  
  
"SHEGO!!!" Everyone else yelled.  
  
"Where does this shoot go?!" Drakken demanded.  
  
"I don't know I've never seen it before." Mego said frustrated.  
  
Kim gasped as she found out where the shoot goes, "It goes straight to Aviarius's lair." Kim said horrorstruck.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Oh yes, I am so evil. I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger because this chapter was fun to write, but not when you're really sick and need to sleep. So when I am feeling a little better I will continue on the next chapter. I am trying to memorize my vocabulary words so I put them in here. And I must say they make my story look more valid on my turf. Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't so bad, with me being on my medication and not making a lot of sense. I tried supper hard to make it make sense. Please read and review, remember if I don't get enough and inspiring reviews then that's what makes me not write. Sorry to be a prude but I'm getting down with no reviews. Maybe that's why I'm getting sick hehehehe. 


	10. Controlling Shego

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- Thank you to all of my reviewers. I'd like to thank Juneroses for giving me the idea about the boots and fishnets on Shego's outfit. Thank you to xXxKimPossiblexXx for the kind words on your story. You're so kind to me lol. I have added a lot of cussing in this chapter. I'm sorry, usually I don't have cussing but if this were happening to you, you might be a bit mad lol. Anyways sorry big time on the words for those who don't like cussing.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Shego fell on the ground with a thump after she descended through the booby trap door. She groaned softly and sat up to inspect her surroundings.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little trinket coming back to me." Aviarius said who was striding up to her.  
  
Shego moaned. She was in Aviarius's main lair room. They had it all wrong. They thought they were going up to the top of the building to the peek of the castle when this whole time, he was around the middle.  
  
"Why were you trying to escape? Our deal isn't over. Have you grown impatient already?" Aviarius roared grabbing Shego roughly by her arms and picked her up of her feet.  
  
"I want to go home." She said almost imperceptibly.  
  
"That's too bad my little trinket. You just made the worst decision you could possibly make, treason." He hissed softly in her ear.  
  
"I never was on your side to begin with!" Shego heatedly yelled.  
  
"You will be, in a few minutes, my darling." He smirked wickedly and threw her down on the ground.  
  
Shego's eyes grew wide as four henchmen came up to her and lifted her up of the floor and carried her over to a chair that resembled one at the dentist's office. They placed her upon the cold leather material and strapped her wrists and ankles to the length wise chair.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit, just a laser going through your brain and making me have total mind control over you. I know every villain out there uses mind control, but tell me this," He asked her as he grabbed her chin in his rough palm, "Have they ever succeeded in something like this before?" He whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
Shego pulled her chin out of his rough hands disgusted.  
  
"Why does every villain use the mind control, can't they think of a better scheme better then this?!" Shego shrieked trying to buy herself some time.  
  
"This is the perfect plan my darling, you'll see. I should have used this sooner." He smirked at her and walked away behind the glass wall and panel that controlled all the laser controls.  
  
"You know everyone will come to save me! You can't stop them!" Shego snapped.  
  
"Oh, my dear, you will be the one fighting them." He laughed.  
  
Shego's pale skin had grew paler at those words and closed her eyes tight as she felt searing pain rack into her brain by the bright red laser light that was interfering in her skull.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We have to go down there and get her!" Drakken bellowed in a panic.  
  
"He'll kill her!" Hego added.  
  
"Most defiantly." Wego 1 & 2 said pessimistically.  
  
"We made a mistake." Kim said looking at the Kimunicator.  
  
"What is that?" Ron said still looking down the dark hole.  
  
"Aviarius is in the middle of the lair, not the top." Kim said.  
  
"So that means that Shego is in the middle somewhere." Mego said pondering.  
  
"Well let's not just stand here, let's go get her!" Drakken shouted.  
  
"Alright, I just scanned the bottom of this booby trap. It isn't anything dangerous; it just leads to where Aviarius is." Kim told them, "So we can either go through this tunnel, or we can take a safer route, but endanger Shego's life even more." Kim narrowed it down.  
  
"I take this tunnel." Drakken said and jumped down.  
  
"Me too." Hego said and jumped after him.  
  
"Me three." Mego repeated.  
  
"Us four." The twins said and jumped after their brothers.  
  
Kim turned around and looked at Ron, "Well, are you coming or what?" Kim said and jumped in the dark tunnel.  
  
"Ok Rufus, we can do this. Just think of this as a big slide." Ron quivered and leaped into the hole also.  
  
Everyone fell out of the trap hole and landed on top of each other which resulted in a series of "oofs". Everyone groaned and staggered to get up off of each other. They stopped in horror as several huge henchmen grabbed them and brought them over to a cage in the back of the room. Kim, Ron, Drakken, Hego, Mego, Wego1, and Wego2 were sitting like ducks in the cage for about thirty minutes until they saw a man approach. They knew already it Aviarius.  
  
"Hello, what have we here? Some unwanted guests I have to dispose of." Aviarius said with a horrible glint in his eye.  
  
"What did you do to Shego?!" Drakken hollered at him while standing up.  
  
"Oh, she's around, in fact why don't you all see how she's doing?" He said wickedly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Drakken hissed.  
  
Everyone else were holding their tongues, they didn't want to make things worse.  
  
"I'm talking about your darling vixen." Aviarius said this and turned around, "Shego,"  
  
As soon as he said this everyone's heads turned in the direction his head was turned. Shego came out from behind the black velvet curtains. She was wearing a whole new attire; obviously it resembled Aviarius's henchmen's outfits. Shego's was more appealing and seductive. Her skirt was a long black skirt with slits up the sides trailing up to her hips. The top part of her outfit was a red crimson bra with a brassier circling the entire format of her chest. Her hair was half up in a braid bun. The rest of her raven tresses hung elegantly down her back. She wore black boots that went right below her knees with fishnet stockings trailing all the way up her thighs. She had beads of diamonds hanging from her braid bun. Diamonds also surrounded her temples and her forehead. Her navel piercing also held a diamond in it, but around it was stick on diamonds or paint on, they couldn't tell from far away.  
  
Shego was approaching them listlessly. Her once elegant face full of energy now held a look of vacant on it. Her eyes look far away from here. Drakken would have been turned on if it weren't for her being a lifeless body.  
  
Shego walked beside Aviarius and stopped at his side. Aviarius simple put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"She's my new henchmen," He paused and laughed, "I mean henchwoman. She will do anything for me. I'm sure we can enjoy this." He said seductively in her ear.  
  
"Take your filthy hands off of her!" Drakken yelled furiously.  
  
"Leave our sister alone!" Wego1 and 2 said in unison.  
  
"You sick twisted bastard! You always wanted her for your sick self! Even when we were younger you said tried to make deals with us by letting us go if you get to keep her! You sick piece of shit!" Mego yelled furiously letting spit fly from his mouth.  
  
"If you lay on hand on my sister, I swear I'll cut your hands off." Hego threatened.  
  
"Oh really, do you all think that by yelling at me your going to get me to not touch her?" He said nonchalantly.  
  
Everyone was on the boiling point now, this guy was pushing their buttons and to make matters worse, they were in a cage. They could do nothing about it.  
  
"Shego's mine now, all these years of not having her and be able to touch her, she's finally mine now!" He laughed evilly at his own sick twisted thoughts.  
  
Aviarius pulled Shego in front of him and kissed her full on the lips. He wanted to make everyone furious, that was the whole fun part of it.  
  
"You sick fuck!" Drakken yelled in fit of fury.  
  
Aviarius broke apart from Shego.  
  
"My sweet vixen, how about we go and 'rest' for the night in my room?" He smirked.  
  
Shego smiled wickedly and said, "With pleasure." Her voice sounded the same, but there was the lifeless, cold, tone to it.  
  
"You leave Shego alone! She doesn't deserve this!" Kim yelled, knowing exactly what Aviarius meant.  
  
"If Shego were herself she'd knock the living shit out of you!" Ron yelled along with Kim.  
  
"I swear I'm going to tear every limb off your fucking body when I get out of here." Drakken threatened in a low voice.  
  
Aviarius only smiled whispered something in Shego's ear while licking it making her moan under his tongue. Everyone could only sit and stare at the horrid picture that was being displayed in front of them and watch helplessly. Shego only smiled when he was done whispering and turned around walking back behind the black velvet curtains.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have a vixen to ravage tonight." He laughed in that horrible laugh of his.  
  
"You sick twisted fucker!!!" Drakken fought against the bars.  
  
"Leave our sister alone!" Wego2 yelled.  
  
"If I were out of this damn cage I'd be ripping you up about right now!!" Mego hollered.  
  
"She doesn't deserve what you're doing!" Kim screamed.  
  
"Poor Shego, she may be evil but she doesn't deserve this." Ron said solemnly.  
  
Aviarius ignored their screams and simply turned around to go through the black curtains.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oh I am so cruel to Shego! What will happen next? I am having another brain surge so I am writing everything down as my brain gets all excited. Oh I am so never going to say that again lol. I might be slowing down though, I think I have steep throat, I haven't gone to the doctors to lazy lol but I will, eventually. I am having a battle on weather I should have major tragedy in this story you know like someone, dying?! :O I know I am so evil but I am not sure. You don't know who is going to die but I am kind of tired of having sunshine happy endings so that's why I am considering this. So just give me your answers and tell me what you guys think. Alright please review!! Thanks. 


	11. Death

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- I just want to say that I have gotten eleven reviews for two chapters and I am so happy! Thank you so much you guys! I am really trying to get these updates up, but this weekend I am going to be busy with a school play we are having at my school. I have to usher this whole weekend. So I will try to get some work done on Saturday, which is basically my only day off. Oh yeah I am so sorry for the language but I can't really have a story with the bad guy hurting someone and not have the guy who wants to protect her not get mad and cuss at the bad guy. If that sentence make's any sense then I will be proud of myself lol. Thank you so much Caroline for always putting me in your chapters and saying thanks. So sweet! I also have a picture that my sister has drawn for me of Shego in her outfit in chapter ten. So if you want to see it just E-mail me and I'll send it to you.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"We can't just sit here and let him have his way with her!" Yelled one of the perky twins with a sense of venom in his tone.  
  
"I know, I agree, but how are we going to get out of here?" Drakken said sullenly.  
  
"Simply," Kim said grabbing her backpack and digging in it, "We look for something that can help us." She said and taking her Kimunicator out.  
  
"What's the sitch Kim? Are you guys in a cage?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Look," Mego said taking the small device from Kim's hands, "We need to get out of this cage fast nerd boy so we can save our sister. No more chit chat!" Mego screamed.  
  
Wade looked shocked but quickly concealed it and said, "Alright Kim, There are some items in your pack that you can use to get yourselves out of there. There is an acid lip-balm I had re-made for you that you can use on the bars of your cage." Wade instructed.  
  
Kim pulled out the lip-balm and used it on the steel bars making them singe and burn.  
  
"Thanks Wade. We'll keep you posted on our progress." Kim said and continued on her task.  
  
She stepped out of the cage and took the Kimunicator from Mego and placed it back in her bag then helped everyone else out. Drakken ran off towards the velvet curtains after he got out of the cage.  
  
Mego, Hego, and the twins saw Drakken and ran of after him.  
  
"You guys wait!" Kim yelled, helping Ron out.  
  
She was too late; they had already run behind the curtains. All she could do now was follow. She grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him with her.  
  
Drakken, Hego, Mego, and the twins opened the curtains to reveal a dark hallway leading to six doors.  
  
"We'll each take a door!" Mego yelled.  
  
They all ran to a door and ran in. Drakken also went in his door, and what he saw made his temper flare even more. It was Aviarius lying on top of Shego while kissing her neck. Her clothes were still on, but she seemed so lifeless. He was doing all this stuff to her and she was helpless to do anything.  
  
Drakken couldn't hold his anger anymore; he ran straight at Aviarius and threw a punch straight at his head. Aviarius flew off of Shego's body and onto the floor. He stood up in a fury and fixed his clothing. Drakken knew he had to act fast. He grabbed Shego's lifeless body and threw her over his shoulders. How he was able to carry her weight and not be able to fight Ron Stoppable was beyond him. But it was just the same as how he threw a powerful punch at Aviarius. He knew one thing was for sure. Shego made him strong.  
  
While Drakken was running down the hall he yelled to get Shego's brother's attentions and Kim and Ron's attentions also. He ran to the main room where Ron and Kim were. Shego's brothers came tumbling out from behind the curtains right after Drakken.  
  
"I found Shego and Aviarius isn't too happy!!" Drakken yelled.  
  
As soon as Hego, Mego, and the twins caught up with Drakken, Kim, and Ron, Aviarius burst through the curtains in a rage.  
  
"You can't have her! She's mine now!" He screamed with spittle flying from his mouth.  
  
"She's coming home with us!" Drakken retorted.  
  
"Fine, do it the hard way. Shego, attack all of them!" Aviarius commanded.  
  
Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Shego. She wasn't doing anything that second but then Drakken felt her stir. She jumped off of Drakken and stood in a battle stance.  
  
"Shego, what are you doing." Mego said cautiously knowing what his sister was going to do.  
  
"Shego, we don't want to fight now. Just try to fight this." Kim said.  
  
Shego just stood in her battle stance with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Shego attack them! Don't just stand there!" Aviarius hollered.  
  
Shego's eyes wavered as if she wanted to come back but it was quickly covered by the same soulless eyes. She jumped up in front of Kim because Kim was the only one who was in a fighting stance as she was.  
  
Kim was hesitant to start fighting until Shego threw the first punch. Kim fell back a bit in shock that was a powerful punch. But Kim didn't let Shego win; she kicked Shego in the stomach as much as she didn't mind to fight her. It's not that she hated fighting with Shego; it's just the fact that Shego was under control and didn't realize she was fighting.  
  
They started to throw a series of kicks and punches. Shego's brothers stepped in and began to help protect Kim, and not hurt their sister. Shego was scratching, burning, bruising, cutting, slicing, and everything else you could think of. She was hurting every one of them. Soon Kim was so weak to go on so she fell back with Ron and Drakken helping her out. Since the boys did not want to hurt their sister, they soon lost to their sister's hands. They were all down; no one was left standing except Ron and Drakken.  
  
"Bwahahahahah! Now do you give you? You stupid fools, nobody can over ride her brain control." Aviarius taunted.  
  
"I'll teach you to control someone!" Drakken yelled running up to Aviarius.  
  
Shego simply jumped up and landed in front of Aviarius. Drakken stopped and only stared in shock. He wanted Shego back. He had her back, she was alive, but not this way. He wanted her own mind back. Her witty, sarcastic, big mouthed attitude back.  
  
"Shego, I think we need to dispose of Drakken here, he is trying to take you away from me, and we don't want that. Do we?" Aviarius whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, we don't" Shego said in a monotone voice.  
  
Shego slowly began to walk towards Drakken. Drakken was just backing up with fear of what Shego was going to do to him.  
  
"Shego stop! Listen to me, I know you can hear me, I know your still in there. I need you to break free." Drakken pleaded trying to break her trance.  
  
Shego's eyes were wavering again she was breaking through.  
  
"Yes Shego you can hear me. Break through I know you can."  
  
"Drakken?" Shego said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Shego! Yes come back!" Drakken said cheerfully.  
  
"Stop it! Shego attack him." Aviarius commanded.  
  
Everyone was being silent; they were too weak and hurt to do anything anyways.  
  
Shego's face was back to blank. Shego jumped on Drakken and started to hit his chest with her hands. Drakken was just trying to protect himself from her beating.  
  
Shego seemed to be having a fight with herself. She was stopping, hitting, stopping, hitting. She couldn't seem to figure out how to stop herself.  
  
"Shego please stop, you're hurting everyone. I love you Shego!" Drakken yelled with sincerity.  
  
Everything stopped at that moment. Aviarius was shocked and not saying anything. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Hego, Mego, Wego#1 and #2 were both shocked also. Drakken was shocked at what he had let slip out but stood his guard. Shego held her arm about his face, she was starting to shake.  
  
Shego calmly stood up and turned around to face Aviarius.  
  
"What are you doing? Finish him!" He commanded.  
  
"I... can't do.... it." Shego said, trying to fight of the brain control.  
  
She was having trouble walking but she was managing. Drakken sat up slowly to watch what Shego had in mind.  
  
"Guards!!! Guards! Get in here!!! Now!" Aviarius shouted.  
  
At that second about ten guards came running in. Kim, Hego, Mego, and the twins began fighting with them while Shego was still heading towards Aviarius's way. Drakken stood up and was about to go join the rest of the crowd in their fight when he saw a glint in his eye. He turned around to face Shego still making her way to Aviarius. But what made that glint was what was behind Aviarius. A dagger. It was a simple jagged steel dagger that was very long.  
  
"Shego stop! He'll kill you!" Drakken yelled and started to run over to her.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Shego walk still jaggedly to Aviarius. Once she was close enough Aviarius grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and jabbed the sharp dagger in her abdomen. Shego was back in control of her body and knew what had just happened. She gasped in pain and shock.  
  
"SHEGO!!!!!!" Everyone screamed in horror.  
  
It seemed to be in slow motion, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Shego made a weird noise in her throat and calmly looked down at the dagger projecting out of her abdomen and fell on the ground. Very quickly there was a puddle of crimson blood.  
  
Hego was shocked to see his only sister get stabbed and fall to the ground. She was always so strong, this seemed like a dream to him. Mego was thinking along the same lines as Hego only he knew this was real. Their sister was hurt, and might not make it. Wego#1 and #2 were stunned to see their older sister plunge to her death also. But was she really dead?  
  
Kim's mouth was open, she had tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. She never wanted that to happen to Shego even if she is a villain. She still doesn't deserve it.  
  
Ron and Rufus were crying silently. They had always liked Shego. She was spitfire that never went out. But she was out now. Plus Ron had always thought of her as beautiful.  
  
Drakken could only stare, He was having flash backs of the night he found her. Lifeless, cold, paler then she already is. He ran over to Shego's side and took her in his arms. Her blood was soaking everywhere on him, but he didn't care. He carefully pulled the knife out making her gasp. He then put pressure on her open wound and tried to hold her blood in.  
  
"Shego why?" Drakken chocked out.  
  
"I .... Couldn't hurt..... you..." Shego said weakly.  
  
Drakken softly stroked her cheek and stood up. Drakken had a look on his face that could scare. He wanted to make Aviarius pay for what he did to Shego. She was dying and he was gloating about what he had done. Drakken grabbed the dagger off the ground and ran towards Aviarius who was still gloating at Shego's blood draining body.  
  
"I'll fucking cut you to pieces!" Drakken hollered to Aviarius.  
  
Drakken was too quick for Aviarius to move, he stabbed him in the shoulder and kept pulling it in and out making him scream in pain and agony. The blood was being pushed out and sprayed onto Drakken's face but he didn't care, he wanted to see this man in pain. Drakken kept stabbing Aviarius everywhere on his body until he fell on the ground in a bleeding heap.  
  
While Drakken was stabbing Aviarius to death everyone was still fighting with the henchmen but eventually they prevailed over the henchmen. Shego's brothers ran over to Shego and kneeled next to her weakening body.  
  
"Shego, pull through, we don't want to loose you." Mego whispered.  
  
"Yeah, you were always beating Mego and Hego up when they picked on us when we were younger." The twins said sulkily.  
  
"I'm sorry sis, I'll let you lead more often if you just pull through!" Hego said burrowing his head in her hair.  
  
"I... love... all of.... you." Shego was barely able to say.  
  
Drakken kicked Aviarius in the face making him gasp in even more pain, he was still alive but barely, Drakken had made sure to stab him in the painfulness places and the slowest places to die. He walked over to Shego and kneeled down also and took her hand in his. Kim and Ron were hovering in the back, not really wanting to interrupt this poignant moment.  
  
"Shego, don't go. I..... I love you." Drakken said letting the tears fall.  
  
Shego's brothers backed up and stood with Kim and Ron, not wanting to get in the way.  
  
"I've ........ realized that..... I'm in..... love with ........ you ...... also." Shego chocked out and started to have a coughing fit. She had blood flow up to her mouth and nose. She was dying and there was nothing they could do about it. Aviarius was already practically dead. Drakken had made sure of that and now that he has his Shego back he is about to lose her again.  
  
"I'm sorry for never..... telling.... You this.... Before......" Shego said and laid her head down on his chest before exhaling her last breath of air.  
  
He couldn't stand it. That night was horrible for him and he knew he would never be able to go on but then he found out she was still alive and now he lost her for good this time.  
  
Drakken sat there in silence, watching her lifeless body was painful. He closed his eyes and stood up. He was numb now. He died with her. Never will he be alive again. Hego grabbed Drakken by his arms and helped him out of the building. Mego picked up Shego's lifeless body and brought her along with them. They would need to have a funeral for their young sister.  
  
Once they came out, Wade had a ride for them waiting already. They all got in the air craft in sour moods and sat on the cool leather. It was dark outside and gloomy, pretty much how they felt.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oh I am so evil I know! But I had too kill her, it would have been to much of a happy ending and I didn't want that. The story isn't over yet so don't get your hopes up! I know this chapter sucked I am not good at death scenes lol. I know I should have had this chapter up millions of years ago but my brain is dead. Everyone else is having people die in their stories what is up with that? Is this killing weak? You really can't blame me, I have had this on my mind for like forever I even asked you guys what do you think and nobody answered my except A psychedelic Leviathan. Anyways there is more to this story basically an epilogue so if you're still interested then stay tuned lol. 


	12. So Empty Without You

Title- Crimson  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- Shego has supposedly committed suicide, but with a little help from Kim and Ron, can Drakken prove that Shego was murdered? Or is she still alive?  
  
Author's Note- I know what I did to Shego was evil and hopefully I still have some reviewers' lol. The full name Shego has and the saying by Drew from the tomb is made up by A psychedelic Leviathan. Oh and thank you to all of my reviewers, if I have any.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a gloomy, dark, rainy day. That was how everyone felt inside also. It was a few days after Shego's death. Shego's family members, Drakken, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were all placed outside in the rainy dark weather at Shego's funeral. They all had umbrellas to stand underneath to protect themselves from the cold droplets.  
  
The ceremony was over and everyone was talking and handing out drinks and food under the tent. Kim had pulled some strings to Shego in this cemetery. It was a simple cemetery but at least she got in.  
  
Drakken could only stand in the rain and look at Shego's tomb. He felt so numb inside. He was dead. He was a walking corpse. Her tomb was the only sense of comfort on his tortured soul. It read:  
  
Shego Delilah Kansinski  
Redeemed criminal  
Loved sister and daughter  
And loved by so many others  
Your will never be forgotten  
By me, even if I didn't always  
Show it well.  
Love, Drew Theodore Lipsky  
  
Drakken was the many others. He loved her. He turned around when he felt a warm hand on his wet and cold shoulder. It was Mego.  
  
"How are you holding up buddy?" Mego asked softly.  
  
"Alright." Drakken responded. His voice was dead. He had no soul left.  
  
"I miss her too but we need to remember she died to save us." He whispered and walked off after patting him on the back. Drakken could only nod.  
  
While everyone was eating, drinking and talking, Drakken was slowly making his way to his car. He had already left roses on her grave so he had only one thing left to do. On the roses he left a note attached to it.  
  
He hoped in his car and started the ignition and drove off to his home. Everyone saw him leave after they heard the ignition turn on but they did not try to bring him back. They knew he was hurting and wanted to be alone. Little did they know, that was a mistake.  
  
Kim and Ron were slowly making their way around the grave yard just talking about old times and what it is like without Shego.  
  
"It's hard to believe it." Kim said to Ron kicking a stone in a puddle.  
  
"She was never that bad. It hurts to not cry KP." Ron said.  
  
Rufus was already crying. He hated to see people in pain.  
  
"Hey look, a card is left on Shego's grave." Kim said running over to it.  
  
"Yeah probably because it's for her." Ron told her.  
  
"I want to see what it says." Kim prodded.  
  
"KP, that's for her not you! Respect the dead." Ron scolded.  
  
"I am respecting her Ron; I just want to see how beautiful this not is so everyone can see." Kim said with her puppy dog pout.  
  
"*sighs* Fine Kim, go ahead." He said defeated.  
  
Kim opened it eagerly and set the roses back down on the grave.  
  
"It's from Drakken to Shego. It says:  
  
Dear Shego,  
I love you more than words can express. I started to have feelings for you when you became my apprentice but I scratched them off as nothing but hormones. Then I found you that night, you were dead and lifeless. Then I found out you were alive. I knew I had to get you back so I could tell you how much I loved you. Then we had that horrible fight and you got yourself killed. I died with you. I want to be with you my love and that's what I tend to do. I have just put this letter on your grave and if someone reads it then they will know that I ask but one thing. I am leaving this world tonight and I want one wish. To be buried next to my love, Shego.  
I'll always love you,  
Drew Theodore Lipsky  
  
Kim and Ron both gasped and ran over to everyone else bringing the letter along with them.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Hego asked.  
  
"Read this!" Kim shouted shoving the piece of paper in his face.  
  
Once Hego read it his face paled. He grabbed Mego and threw the paper at him and dragged him along with him to his car. They brought Kim and Ron with them also. The twins will be with their parents. They have to save Drakken before it was too late.  
  
Once they made it to Drakken's they all hoped out of the car and ran to the door. They started to pound on it but received no reply from inside. Hego and Mego stood together and used both of their leg power to kick the door down. They ran inside and stopped. It felt cold and dark. They knew even before they could see, something was wrong.  
  
Kim screamed and grabbed Ron's shoulder. To the left of them was the living room, and a recliner facing away from them was a limp hand with a gash on it's wrist. The dark red liquid still dripped from the wrist and onto the puddle of thick crimson blood. They paled at the sight of the bloody wrist, and they slowly walked closer to the recliner until they were directly in front of it. They were horribly sick from the sight in front of them. It was Drakken's lifeless body. Both of his wrists were cut deeply, with the blood still seeping from his cuts. His body was covered in the thick red liquid and his skin was pale. Mego checked his neck and prayed for a pulse, they received none. They were soon all crying over Drakken's dead and lifeless body. Drakken was dead, gone, just like Shego. Soon he will be with his beloved Shego. They will be together once again. Just like old times.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it. I'm all done. I hope you guys like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know this was so sad but I wanted it to be different. I hope you like it! I want to give a huge thanks to my reviewers. Without you guys, this story would be nothing. I'm going in order, so who ever reviewed first to last.  
  
DarkPlasma Mira425 Rick A psychedelic Leviathan Darkren186 Talon Alan Is My Friend IAmShego Cynthia Krenshaw Parareru Miss Piratess Juneroses Creative Artist Rachel Blackwell Priestess Firetears1 xXxKimPossiblexXx KP Fan  
  
And anyone else I missed but I think I have them all down. Thank you everyone I love you all! Lol. 


End file.
